


My Second Chance

by LissyArt101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, Demons, Dragon blood, Dragons, Fairies, Fantasy, Mages, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyArt101/pseuds/LissyArt101
Summary: In a world where witches are hunted, and demons reign, Lucy desires to see an old friend. The blood she needs belongs to an extinct creature, one she never thought she'd encounter sleeping in a pile of herbs.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fairy Tail Fantasies, Fairy Tail Fantasy AU





	1. Extinct?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fantasy that I've written, so please don't be too harsh with it.

Her brown eyes opened as she stared up at the sky, the sun shone brightly a little ways away from directly above her, still in the east,  _ Still morning _ , she thought to herself as she sat up from the ground, wincing at the pain flowing through her ankle. She looked down at the pool of blood around her, and grimaced. It wasn’t her blood, that much was obvious to her. It made her feel more disgusted, and worried for herself than if she realized it was her own. She looked at the bandage around her ankle, and wobbled to a standing position.

Her blond hair reflected the sun, creating a golden hue around her head. She looked around hoping to find out what the cause of the tragic blood she had found herself in. She decided to take a sample of it for herself,  _ to test it _ , she told herself. She found her satchel not too far away as it was resting against the tree, neatly, she had to say. Opening it up, she pulled out a few of the magic books she carried, and the other vials full of other things, such as newt eyes, and fairy dust. Finding an empty vial, she turned back around to the blood on the dirt of the forest. She hoisted her skirts above her knees, and bent down to scoop a bit of it into the vial.

She couldn’t exactly go to a doctor to get her ankle fixed, but she couldn’t exactly stay sturdy on her feet either. She briefly wondered who had bandaged her up, as she held onto the trees in the direction to her cottage. Last night was full of crazy things, she told herself as she opened the front door to her small living quarters. She collapsed herself onto her bed, her small white dog clambering over to her, whining.

“I’m sorry, Plue, I don’t have any new foods for you today.” she smiled, as she ruffled the hair. She glanced outside, noticing a strange blue cat that looked oddly familiar. It had huge eyes, and a white belly and tail. It was strange that it was blue, she told herself as her chocolate brown eyes gazed longingly down the hill on the other side of her cottage. Into the town that she desperately needed to escape from. It wasn’t very easy to be a witch, she reminded herself, as she stood to test out the blood she gathered.

After a little bit of studying, and droplets into her giant pot in the far corner of her cottage, she let out an excited yelp, “No way!” she exclaimed, and held up the vial for further examination onto its red color, “How? I thought they were extinct!”

She hurried over, and opened one of her magic books, as she skimmed through all of the spells, before coming to the forbidden ones. The ones she had desired to use since her mother handed her the book. Her mother. Her mother had been a wonderful woman, Layla Heartfilia, sure she was a witch as well, but she was caring. One thing that she had, was that she was a celestial witch. Celestial magic was a forbidden source of magic, and many mages, elves, and fairies alike all wanted their hands on its power. Her mother though, only ever used it for the best of the people in the town, before they decided to poison her, thinking she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Her father, who was an elf, decided that it was probably for the better. He then devoted his actions to making her life miserable. But now, now she could finally be able to talk to that one celestial being that she had made friends with, or wanted to make friends with, before she was sealed away by a black demon.

Her now, she held a vial of blood as she found the spell she was looking for. With this one vial, she would be able to finally create the potion, and finally be able to see Aquarius again. In order to break a seal of a demon, it was common knowledge to need the blood of one, or something as equivalent to one, the only being that was ever able to equally match a demon, a dragon. Here in this vial, was dragon’s blood, a powerful dragon’s blood it seemed, based on the reactions she was getting in her pot. She might have made a few deadly mistakes last night, but she was eternally grateful for this red liquid she held in her hand.

It really wasn’t her fault, she mused, after all they were the ones who decided to try and trick her. She was in the town, collecting substances, and new ingredients for her meals, when she ran into a man claiming to be a demon. She had been so curious about it, she ended up entranced by an awful forbidden love-spell that held her captive. If it wasn’t for that strange blue cat that had showed up again, and the spiky haired man beside it, she would have ended up trapped in the man’s hold forever.

However, her hopes didn’t last long, because as soon as they had left, as soon as they were gone, and she was back on the track to her own cottage, that creepy man who tricked her began to follow her. She had to run, and she couldn’t take him back to where she lived, that was the worst she could do. Luckily, she had known the woods, the forest, ever since her father abandoned her, and her witch blood. She ran through them, anxiously, and ended up tripping and twisting her ankle in the process as the man continued to chase after her. It was after he had knocked her out, fearful about what he would do to her, the witch. Witches were high in value on the slave market, on top of their high bounties if even just reported.

Then she had awoken in blood that wasn’t her own. It didn’t make sense, let along the blood belonging to that of a powerful extinct dragon. It had seemed rather fresh as well. She glanced back out the window, and saw the blue cat again. She finally decided to let it in, slightly fearful of what Plue would do to it, but let it in regardless. She limped over to the window, and opened it, holding out some dry fish she still had in her storage. The cat looked over at it, gleefully, as it made its way over to the window, snatching it from her hand with its paws, she noticed. He ate it quickly, spitting out the bones, and looking at her longingly for more.

She smiled, and ruffled its fur on top of its head, before picking up the creature, and limping back over to her chair. She left the vial of dragon’s blood on the counter by her magic books, as she brushed her hands over the cat’s fur. She noticed it’s gaze was on the vial though, and she became a little anxious, “No, you can’t have that,” she smiled, noticing her dog’s jealous eyes, before using one free hand to pet its head as well, “I need that, it’s important to me.” The cat looked up at her, and snuggled it’s head closer to her, she smiled. This cat was sweet.

Later that evening she noticed she still needed to get a few more things for the potion, and left the cat and her dog, seeing as they ended up getting along when she would pet both of them, alone in her cottage. She wanted more of the blood, since she could only bring one celestial being, and she wanted to be able to bring all of them, but she knew it would be dry by now. She was in the middle of picking herbs when she noticed a white scarf made with the scales of a dragon. Her eyes widened, and she picked it up, before noticing it was stuck on something. She rummaged her hands into the bushes as she parted them to see what it had gotten stuck on, and her eyes widened. Her luck was just continuously growing, which was ironic, seeing as she was a witch.

She picked up the creature in her arms as she held him softly on her lap, he was curled up, and injured, across his back, though his thick red scales had covered it up, in an almost healing tone, nicely. Sure, she wanted his blood, but he looked so innocent. She brushed a hand over the strangely smooth back of his, avoiding the spikes that went down his neck to his tail. He looked young, she noticed. Sure he was nearly the size as her, even if she was holding him in her arms. He was definitely at least four times the size as Plue or the blue cat that was now in her home. The scarf was wrapped around its neck, and she wondered if it was its mother’s, he might have stolen it from the person who turned it into a scarf.

She had read, though never seen, that dragon scales, once they are lost, in the molting process, turn white, having lost their fire. So that much made sense, although it seemed a little tangled around the poor dragon’s neck. Avoiding its horns, she began to unwrap the scarf, only to notice its eyes flutter open. She dropped her hands, and scooched herself away from him, his body falling off her lap. He yawned, and she noticed his sharp teeth, before he pulled the scarf closer to him with one of his claws, and laid his head down on it, deciding to continue his nap.

She stood up, leaving her basket of herbs, and ran, though still limping, back to her cottage to get her small wagon. Luckily, upon returning, she noticed he was still sleeping, and she carefully, seeing as he was now heavier since she needed to pick him up higher than just her lap, placed him on the wagon. She picked up her basket of herbs, and made her way back to her cottage. Upon returning, she noticed the cat, who was in the window, suddenly jump and place its two front paws against the pane. She opened the door, and the cat rushed out, faster than she could stop him, he leaped onto the wagon, and nuzzled his face against the dragon’s sleeping form.

“What?” she said, aloud, “You know him?” she asked, coming up to the cat, and petting it behind the ears.

The cat seemed relieved, as it continuously nuzzled against the dragon. The dragon opened one eye, and noticed the cat. The blond witch backed up, trying to grab the cat with her, thinking for both their safety. However, the dragon closed its eye again, and nuzzled closer into both the scarf and the blue cat. She was deeply confused. This being, this extinct being was here before her, feared throughout the land, in even just legends. He was here curled up on her wagon sleeping, cuddling a scarf, and an innocent small cat.


	2. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A history needs to be taught, I think I'll have to dig more into it later.

The witch hesitantly looked out the window at the still sleeping red dragon, and its blue cat companion. Plue sleeping on her lap, as she drank her tea. She might be a witch living in a cottage far outside of the town, but she still had some sophistication. She was Lucy Heartfilia, hybrid daughter of an elf and a witch after all. She looked more like her mother, save the pointy ears and the quick healing that elves possess. Her priorities though, were what she was to do with the dragon. It was true, she needed its blood, but she didn’t want to just take it from a creature that looked so innocent, so precious.

She noticed it waking up, the cat, leaping off the dragon and back onto the dirt. She got up, startling her poor dog, and grabbed some more dried fish, hoping maybe if she fed it, it would decide not to burn her home down. She made her way outside as she watched it stretch up, and yawn. It sat back, and it’s claws stretched upward, like a small boy awaking from its nap, as she noticed it start to shrink in size, its wings wrapping around itself. She froze. She had no idea what was happening at the moment. Here she was, standing with dried fish, and a dragon appeared to be turning into a human.

He opened his eyes, and she noticed his enticing onyx eyes, sharp, as his eyes still held their dragon-like appearance. He had two small horns on his head, hidden by the spiky pink hair that now covered his head. Luckily the wings were covering his body, but Lucy dropped the dried fish as she noticed there wasn’t anything covering him besides his wings and scarf. She shrieked and covered her eyes, turning away from him.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she stammered, a deep blush covering her features.

“Sorry for what?” she heard a slightly deep voice ask.

“You… you’re…” she stammered.

“I’m what?” he asked again.

“You’re naked!” She exclaimed, not daring to look at him.

“What?” he asked, before she heard him exclaim, “Damnit Happy, it happened again!”

“Happy?” Lucy asked, uncovering her eyes but still deciding not to turn around.

“You got any clothes? Mine probably ripped.” the young man stated.

“Clothes…” Lucy repeated, before she rushed into her cottage, “Yeah, I think I have something!” she slammed the door behind her, and heavily breathed against it. “Great.”

She went into one of the two backrooms she had, one being her bedroom, the other being her storage room, and looked through the clothes she had in a drawer, she used to have clothes for travelers, back when she would disguise herself, claiming to be just some store. She pulled out a black long coat, though still thin in this hot weather, and white baggy capri pants that cinched at the end. She grabbed some sandals, and a brown belt as well, not knowing if the pants would even fit. She made her way back outside, keeping her eyes downcast, “Here, I hope it fits…” she mumbled.

“Ah! Thanks!” she heard as she noticed his feet, and closed her eyes as he took the items from her. She turned around quickly, having nothing else in her hands.

“Okay!” she heard, and turned back around hearing a rip as well. She noticed he now only had one sleeve, his other arm showing his muscles nicely. The coat was a little tight on him, she noticed, seeing as his muscled body was outlined by it. He had placed the belt on top of the coat, and he was slipping into the sandals, which surprisingly fit him.

“You ripped it!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, and?” he asked, sitting back onto the wagon and crossing his legs, the blue cat leaping into his lap.

“Is that cat yours?” she asked, pointing to the small creature, he now was absently petting, deciding she probably won’t win an argument with him, also not wanting to make him mad.

“You mean Happy?” he asked, looking down at the blue creature.

“Uh, yeah, is that his name?” she asked.

“Yep! He’s my friend! I raised him since he hatched.” He smiled.

“Hatched?” Lucy asked, thoroughly confused.

“Uh, yeah, hatched.” the pink haired boy replied, making her almost believe she was the supid one.

“Cats don’t hatch.”

“Well, he did!” he stubbornly replied, “Isn’t that right, Happy? She just doesn’t understand.”

“Cats are born.” she tried explaining, but gave up, “Do you have a name?” she asked, now noticing he looked a little familiar.

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” he responded, before grinning. His fangs weren’t completely gone, she noted, as the canines in his mouth looked a whole ton sharper than normal teeth.

“Well?” Lucy began, “What is your name?”

“I’m Natsu, who’re you?” he replied, as the car leaped out of his lap, letting him stand. His wings had shrunk in size, and he had ripped two holes in the back of the clothes, letting them out, and he stretched them as he made his way over to her, again.

“Lucy.” she replied.

“Nice to meet ya!” he said, before hanging his head, “You got any food? I’m hungry!”

Lucy glanced and noticed her dried fish she had brought out was gone, “I had brought out some fish-” she began.

“Happy ate all of it.” Natsu replied, pointing a thumb over to the cat, who looked like he was glaring at him in return. The cat leaped onto him, scratching his face.

Lucy’s eyes caught the blood that began to stream down, as Natsu began fighting with the cat, her fingers reached out, and she wiped the blood off his face, letting it pool in her hand. Natsu froze at her touch, and he looked over at her. She continued, to watch the blood drip into her hand, not noticing his confused face.

“Are you some sort of vampire?” he asked, and she noticed his skin had healed, covering the part that was scratched in scales.

“What?” she looked up from the blood she was admiring in her hand.

He pointed to the blood in her hand, “You seem like you wanna eat it, sorry to warn ya, but it doesn’t taste good.”

“What?” she asked, “No, I need it for um…” she stopped, and used her non-bloody hand to dig out a vial, and she poured the liquid into it, the red still staining her hand.

“For what?” he asked.

“Wait,” she looked back up at him, “Did you eat your own blood?”

“I was hungry, don’t blame me!” he shrugged, and licked the side of his face that was now covered in scales.

“Wait!” she shrieked, and jumped back a few feet, “How are you even human in the first place!”

“What?” he asked.

“You were a dragon!” she tried explaining.

“I still am one.” He spread his wings out, as if to show her.

“But…” she gestured to his body, “You’re a boy!”

“And you’re a girl, I don’t get what you’re tryna say.” He tilted his head, crossing his arms.

“How did you turn into a human, though?” she asked.

“Turn into one?” he asked, before laughing, “I didn’t turn into one!”

She stared at him, although his teeth were a little sharp, he had a really sweet smile, and a charming laugh. He continued to laugh as he tried catching his breath.

“I’m not human!” he said, wiping his eyes.

She wanted to hit him now, “You’re human, you look like a human.” she reminded him before adding, “Except the wings.”

He folded his wings behind him, and smiled, “Yeah, I look like a human. I want to be one.”

“Why?” she asked, before shaking her head, “How?”

“I take this form when I’m conscious.” he sighed, “I haven’t been able to maintain it when I’m sleeping, or severely injured, I guess.” he looked over to Happy.

“Okay, but based on what I’ve read, dragons don’t turn into humans, or take that form, anyway.” she began explaining.

“Never met a dragon before?” he asked, smirking.

“What?” she questioned as if he were insane, “Of course I haven’t! No one in this whole town has!”

His eyes widened, and his lips frowned, “What?”

“What do you mean, what?” she asked, “Dragons have been extinct for centuries!”

“Extinct? What do you mean?” he asked.

“You know, dead?” she responded, as if he were an idiot.

“No, I know what extinction means!” he shook his head, “I meant what do you mean their extinct?”

She looked up at him, “How are you here?” she asked.

“What?” he seemed more confused now, “Don’t answer my question with a question that doesn’t make sense!”

“Well, you’re a dragon, right?”

“Yeah, and?”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen, I think.” he replied, folding his arms.

“So you hatched eighteen years ago?” she repeated, causing his brows to furrow in confusion, “but there weren’t any dragons here, eighteen years ago, let alone twenty!”

“Well I’m pretty sure I’m not in the hundreds.” he frowned, “how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” she answered before shaking her head, “That’s not the point!”

“Well, if you’re only seventeen, then how do you know dragons weren’t here eighteen years ago?” He folded his arms, and turned away from her. She noticed the scales on his face were shrinking, revealing a healed face.

“My family, the people who live in town, everyone here!” she raised her arms.

“Well, my dad was here. He raised me, so there.” he huffed, and turned himself away from her, folding his arms.

“He was here?” she asked, before asking, “what did your dad look like? Maybe he was human, and that’s how you can turn into a human.”

“What?” he turned to face her, “Igneel was a dragon!” he yelled, “Just like me!”

“I’m pretty sure we would have noticed a dragon here.” she sighed, then she looked away.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m right, and you’re wrong.” Natsu replied, before turning to her again, “Got a place I can stay? I don’t exactly want to sleep in a thorn bush again.”

“A thorn bush?” Lucy asked, “Why’d you sleep in a thorn bush?”

“Cause it was there.”

“Fine, you can sleep on my couch, just don’t burn anything up!” she frowned, “I might have some nightgown you can wear so you don’t wake up naked.”

“I’m not wearing a dress.” he frowned.

“You’re staying in my house, so you’re gonna wear it.” she scolded.

“Fine.” he mumbled, as she led him inside.


	3. Secrets

Natsu collapsed himself onto the couch, and glanced around the room, “So…” he began, “If you’re not a vampire…”

“I’m not.” Lucy snapped.

“Then why’d you got two things of blood?” he asked, pointing to the vial on the counter, next to her magic book.

“It’s not just any blood!” she replied, “I need this specific blood!”

“A picky vampire.” Natsu replied.

“I’m not a vampire! I’m a witch!” she snapped, before slamming her hands against her mouth.

“A blood-loving witch, then,” Natsu replied, “what type of blood is this specific blood anyway?”

Her eyes widened, “You’re not gonna sell me out?”

“Sell you out?” he asked, “Why would I do that?”

“Cause I’m a witch?”

“And I’m a dragon, you’re point?” he asked before his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hand, causing Lucy to get a little anxious, “did you kill someone?”

“What!” Lucy replied, “No! Of course not!”

“Whew! I thought I was in danger!” He replied, and let out his breath.

Lucy shyly smiled, “Yeah, you’re safe here.”

“Sweet!” he replied, and threw his arms back, relaxing himself into the cushions, “So much comfier than a bush…” he closed his eyes, before he opened them again, “Hey!”

She jumped, “What?”

“You never answered my question!” he exclaimed, as Happy jumped onto his lap.

“What question?” Lucy asked, clearly knowing which one he referred to.

“What blood are you collecting, and why is it so special?” he asked.

“Oh…” she replied, and turned away from him, she grabbed the book, and handed it to him, it was still being opened to the page she had it on, she glanced away from him as she let him read the pages.

“Uh…” he stared down at the book in confusion, “What kinda writing is this?”

“The potion might be ancient, but my mother had translated this book for me so I could read it, what do you mean what kind of writing is it?” she asked, glaring at him, “Can you read?”

“Of course I can read!” he replied, defensive, “These aren’t even letters, though!” he pointed to the pages.

“Of course they are!” she stated, pushed him over on the couch as she sat beside him, grabbing one side of the book from him, “It says ‘Breaking A Demon’s Seal.’”

“You made that up.” he replied, before taking the book from her, “it says, ‘ajn sdff fkbd.’”

“You can’t even read.” she laughed.

He pouted, “I can read! Igneel taught me how to read!” Happy now perched on his head.

She scrubbed her fingers behind the cat’s ears, “He doesn’t know how to read, does he, Happy?”

“Stop talking to him like he’s a baby!” Natsu replied, “and I’m right here.”

“He’s just embarrassed that he can’t read, right, Happy?” she said, continuing to pet the cat’s soft blue ears.

“I’m right here!” Natsu stated.

Lucy stood up, the book in hand, “Well, if you can’t read, then you’ll never know what kind of blood I need.”

“Not sure I want to know anymore.” Natsu replied, trying to pull Happy off his head.

“Really?” she asked, walking back to put the book back by her vials of blood, she had placed the new one beside it. She glanced down at the two vials.

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird anyway, vampire lady.” grabbing Happy’s torso, and pulling him, as the cat’s claws dug into his scalp.

“I’m not a vampire!” Lucy shouted back, as she knelt down a little and looked at the two vials, before deciding to test the new one.

“I’m not judging!” he stated, prying the cat’s claws off him, “I think vampires are cool!” he said.

“Vampires don’t exist, Natsu.” she said, glancing over at him as she studied her tests.

“What do you mean?” he stated, finally pulling the cat off his head, “Ouch, Happy, why’d you do that?”

“Well, sure, bats exist.” she stated, as she wrote down her notes.

“Yeah, bats, vampires, what’s the difference?” Natsu asked, as he rose from the couch, leaving Happy alone on it.

“There are different kinds of bats, and I’m not a bat.” Lucy stated, as she glanced back at the vial.

“I can see that! What different kinds of bats are-” he interrupted himself, “Who's the fish?”

“Fish?” Lucy asked, turning around, “What fish?” she noticed he was looking at her dog, “Plue’s a dog.”

“He looks like a fish, right Happy?” the cat was suddenly on his shoulder now.

“How do you get along with a cat anyway?” she asked.

“You’re right, Plue!” he laughed, before looking up at her, “Happy’s my friend, of course we get along.” he stated, as Happy pawed his face, “That was one time, and they taste better roasted.”

“Can you understand them?” she asked, before realizing it was a stupid question, he was an animal, too.

“Duh, can’t you?”

“No.”

“Oh,” he glanced behind her, “What are you doing anyway?”

“Nothing important.” she replied, turning around quickly, “you’re a dragon, right?”

“Yeah, you already know that.”

She looked at her vials, “Are you powerful?”

“Hell yeah!” he grinned, “I’m really strong!”

“That’s great,” she smiled, “do you heal fast?”

“Duh,” he frowned, “I’m a dragon.”

She turned around, and smiled, “Make yourself comfortable here, but don’t go in my storage, my bedroom, on this side of the room, or anywhere but the living room, and the outhouse, obviously. Also, don’t mess anything up! And where the nightgown I’m gonna get ya, when you go to bed, got it?”

His eyes were wide, “So this room is my room?” he asked, pointing at the floor.

“Yes, pretty much.”

“I can’t touch anything?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“I  _ have _ to wear the dress?”

“It’s a must.”

“And Happy gets to roam around?”

“He’s a cat, not some random eighteen year old boy!” she accused.

“What’s wrong with being eighteen?” he asked.

“It’s the fact that you're a boy.” she frowned at him, narrowing her brows.

“Oh.” he sighed, and slouched onto the ground, “It’s better than the bushes, it’s better than the bushes, it’s better than the bushes.” he repeated to himself.

“Stop sulking!” Lucy sighed, and hit him over the head, before she turned around, and decided to make herself a little dinner, him as well, she guessed.

After a good hour and a half, Lucy sat down at the small table in her living room, not failing to notice Natsu’s apparent sleeping form, though he was still human, so she assumed he wasn’t actually asleep. Taking a chance, she poked his cheek, which in turn caused his eyes to open, as he looked over at her. Even if they still, technically were, dragon eyes, the pupils a thin line in the onyx color irises, which contrasted the white of his eye, though making them all the more enticing.

“I almost had it damn it,” he muttered before sitting up, “What is it?”

“Wow, no manners, I’m your host, idiot. This is my house!” she frowned, before sliding off the couch, “I made dinner, if you want to eat.”

“Do I want to eat? Is that even a question?” he asked, as he slipped off the couch, and sat cross-legged at the small table, the cat pawing at the fish spread.

“What did you almost have, anyway?” Lucy asked, as she poked her food with her fork.

“Staying in human form when I’m sleeping,” he replied, before letting a small flame escape his mouth as he roasted her cooking even further. He plopped it in his mouth before turning to the cat, “I told you I almost had it, would you stop doubting me?”

“Don’t catch my house on fire.” Lucy reminded him.

“I wasn’t.” He pouted.

After a little while, Natsu slumped against the table, while watching Lucy eat. He tilted his head to the side as she stabbed her fish again, his mouth opened, and he watched her put it in her mouth, “So…” she spoke, glancing down at him, his pink hair flattening against the table, “are you just gonna keep staring at me?”

“No,” he replied, sitting up.

“What was it, something on my face? Me? Am I tasty to you?” she asked.

Natsu face jumped back some, before he stuck out his tongue, she noticed it had a small slit at the end, like a snake’s, “Yuck!” shook his head, “why would I eat a person? No, I was just wondering if you had any more food.”

“Not for today,” she answered, before handing half the fishbone over to Happy, and the other to Plue, “Can I see the bones?” she asked, “I’m gonna let them chew off the excess fish.”

“Bones?” Natsu asked, before turning to Happy, “What is she talking about?” The cat looked up at him, and meowed, before chewing on the fishbone he received. Natsu looked back over to Lucy, “I ate those.”

“You ate them?” she asked.

“Yeah, was I not supposed to?” he asked.

“Well, no, you could, they’re full of calcium, but normally people don’t eat bones,” she began explaining before noticing the wings on his back, “but I guess dragons do, I don’t know, I’ve never met one.”

“Yeah, and it’s a real bummer for you, too.” Natsu replied, “Dragons are awesome!”

“I can imagine. They’re a match to demons, right?”

“Demons?” Natsu questioned, “Yeah, they are, though I’ve never fought a demon yet.”

Lucy stood, and grabbed the wooden plates, to bring them back to the washing bucket, “So, when did you come to this forsaken land, anyway?”

He smiled, “I don’t know, I’ve been looking for Igneel. He went missing when I was ten.”

Lucy frowned, “So you’re telling me that you’ve been on this land since you were ten?”

“Yeah. Seven years ago, right?”

“You would have been eleven.”

“Same difference,” he waved his hand in dismissal, “I’ve been traveling places, and then Happy hatched a year later, so we’ve been searching for him together, but to no luck.”

“You’ve gone into towns looking like that?” she pointed to the wings on his back.

“No, Happy tells me I should wear a coat over it, so they don’t show.” he put a hand to his head, “I can hide these pretty easily, though.”

“No wonder there have been no reports of a human-dragon hybrid.” Lucy sighed, “Happy must be a smart cat.”

Natsu frowned, and covered Happy’s ears, “Don’t give him any ideas.”

“Does he even understand me?”

“Of course he does,” Natsu replied, before bringing his hand back, and shaking it.

“He doesn’t seem to like you, though. Maybe he thinks you’re gonna eat him.”

“No, Happy never thinks that, Luce.” Natsu replied, blowing on his hand.

“It’s Lucy,” Lucy corrected, “You sure?” she reached over and began petting Plue.

“Yeah, we’ve been best friends for ages.” Natsu replied before standing up and stretching, “I need to stretch my wings.”

“Too cramped for ya?” Lucy teased, though she knew her cottage was small.

“No, it’s just hard to stay in this form all the time.” he replied, “Plus, I’ve used a lot of energy trying to maintain it while sleeping. Don’t worry, if I eat some good fire, and food, I can stay in this form til I go to bed.”

“Don’t fly up in the sky.” Lucy called, “Also, aren’t dragons supposed to be huge?”

“Yeah,” Natsu replied, as he walked out of her cottage, “I’ll be bigger with more fire, and more energy, I haven’t eaten in a while, so…” he trailed off as he unbuckled the belt.

Lucy hadn’t noticed since his back was turned to her, “So, the more powerful you are, the bigger you are?” she asked.

“Not exactly,” Natsu replied, as he pulled off the coat, and turned to her, “It’s more like if I don’t have enough power I can’t reach my actual size.”

“So right now, you’re about the size of five cats.”

“Seven.” Natsu corrected, “Seven cats.”

“You were about the size of four or five cats when I put you on that wagon.” Lucy pointed to the wooden wagon.

“Oh.” Natsu replied, “Well, I did get cut in the back yesterday, so, that’d make sense.”

“Cut in the back?” Lucy asked, as she recalled the red scales covering the wound it looked like he had.

“Yeah, there was this girl in the woods, she had blond hair and…” he trailed off, “you.” he pointed at her, as he kicked off his sandals, his pants and scarf the only things on him now.”

“Me?” she asked.

“Yeah!” he replied, “some guy said something weird, and claimed he was like a salamander, but,” he giggled, “he didn’t even know what dragon flames looked like!”

“You saved me?” she asked, “You were stabbed?”

He smiled, “Of course! He was annoying.”

“So it was your blood I woke up this morning.”

“You really like blood don’t ya?” Natsu asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

“No, I don’t like it, I hate it! It makes me want to throw up when I see wounds, and injuries.” Lucy defended herself.

“Not in my experience,” Natsu replied, putting his hands on the hem of his pants.

Lucy’s eyes widened and she turned around, “Just don’t fly too high.” she walked back inside, as she heard wings flap behind her. She turned around to see him in his dragon form, the scarf still around his neck, as he shot up into the setting sky. She watched in silent wonder, as he did a few laps around her roof, before flying off beyond the trees that hid her home. Slowly, she re-entered her home, and glanced around. She now had a dragon living in her home. Sure, he changed into some human form with the magic he possessed, which still didn’t make much sense to her, but he was still a powerful dragon that was supposed to be extinct ages ago.

She picked up Plue and Happy, and made her way to her bedroom, where she placed them on her bed, smiling as they fell back to sleep on each other. She opened up her closet, and glanced around, she found a large nightgown that she had hoped she would get fitted, but the fairy refused to service witches. She laid it out on the bed beside the sleeping pets, and sighed, it was probably too frilly for his taste. She turned around and eyed a cloak she had been harboring for the chances she had to travel. She pulled it off the rack, and made her way back to her main living space to lay it on the couch.

She heard the flapping of wings again, and turned over to her giant pot, she wanted a cauldron, but this had to do until the black-magic market sold them again. She glanced over at the herbs she had, and decided to mix together the potion she’d use to draw onto the ground, breaking the seal of Aquarius. She threw a few extra logs onto the fire under her pot to make it boil faster, as she chopped the steps off the herbs she gathered so all she had were the leaves. She heard the door open, but didn’t dare turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good so far, right?


	4. Laws

As she dropped the last of the ingredients before the dragon’s blood into the pot, she felt a hot breath against her neck. She shivered as she was in between her boiling pot and the heat of the person behind her, though he was a dragon, he clearly informed her. She picked up the two vials of blood, and popped their corks off, before pouring all of their contents into the pot. Smoke began to emit from the pot as she began to recite the incantation for the potion to become viable. Spells, and incantations were always written, and recited in the ancient language, so not many were actually able to use them. Witches were the only species that had continued to use the language, in their spells, and in most of their writing, until only a century ago, so they always were able to keep the powerful spells. While witches and mages both used spells, mages used spells that had been poorly, according to her and other witches, translated into each new language the country, and world, she dare say, developed into. Because of this, mages didn’t quite hold as much power as a witch.

“So this is what you do?” she heard behind her, his breath warming her neck.

She spun around, letting the now blood red liquid boil for a few more seconds, “What are you doing here?”

He laughed, and dodged her hand as she intended to push him back. “Thought I’d see what you were up to.”

“Well then go back to where you stay! Out!” She pointed to the couch.

His wings drooped, though his face was still smiling, “It’s kinda lonely over there.”

“You just got back!” she exclaimed, placing her hands on the black clothed chest, and pushing him back.

He walked backwards along with her push, “and?”

Once he was back into the area she allowed him to be in, she stepped away from him, “Stay.” she held her hand out, her palm facing his face.

He looked at her hand, before blinking, and tilting his head to look into her chocolate eyes, “Are you threatening me?”

“What?” she asked, lowering her hand, “No, I want you to stay in this area, no where else.”

He slouched, “But it’s boring!” he glanced around, “Where’s Happy? We were gonna play a game.”

“He’s sleeping, don’t get him.” Lucy replied, as she turned back around to the boiling pot, so she could put out the fire, and let it simmer on the ashes for a bit, before it was cold, because it wouldn’t work if it were hot.

“Is this a nightgown?” she heard him say, and glanced behind her, “cause it doesn't look like one.”

“It’s a cloak, Natsu, I decided to give you that, cause I didn’t want one of my nightgowns possibly getting ripped.” Lucy replied, as she turned back to her potions, before looking over the book again, to make sure she had done it all right.

“Oh! I see.” he replied, “I’m tired, I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“What?” she turned around as he took off the black coat.

“You don’t want me ripping these, right?” he asked, holding it up.

She snapped her head back around, “Wait until I leave first.” she mumbled.

“Oh, sorry,” he replied, “Did you already put out that fire?”

“Yeah, why, you cold?” she asked.

“No, I’m hungry.” he replied, “but I guess it’s fine.”

She turned her head back to the bottles and books before her, as she heard the rustling of his clothes. She heard the couch squeak as he got on it, and she dared to turn around, the ashes of the fire beneath her pot had now been completely black, no orange glows amongst them anymore, and she just needed to wait until the following day, at least before it would be ready to use. She glanced behind her at the couch, and noticed him in the dragon state she found him in, he was larger than when she had first seen him, and besides the scarf, the cloak was the only thing covering him.

She made her way over to his sleeping figure, and grabbed his head in her hands, before smoothing them over the snout. The red scales were smooth, and almost soft, she dared say. The horns on his head were a darker shade than the rest of his body, as were the spikes lining his back, though they were covered by the cloak she had given him. Lucy was amazed, here was this ancient beast, that was equal to the most powerful being in the realm, the demon. Sure, witches had counterspells to demons, hence one of the reasons they were discriminated against so highly, they were no match for the beast of a dragon. Her hopes were long last coming true, as she stared into the many red scales covering his body.

She lifted part of the coat so she could see where she had remembered the healing scales had covered. It was seamless. She wanted to brag to all of the people that had tried to kill her that she now had an ancient beast on her side, but she didn’t. She knew it would be extremely dangerous for them to leave, even if it was just her. She literally had nearly died the last time, because they wanted to sell her or something. But dragons were an entire other concept. Dragons are extinct, thus, if one were to be found, she couldn’t imagine how many hunters or mages would want to kill him, just to wear his powerful shield of scales.

Even molted scales of dragons, though white and no longer attached to the life-force, were very strong against both fire and swords, let alone spears. People had stored the scales in their families and sold them for extremely high values. This dragon sleeping before her was probably wanted more than she was. The demon’s would probably want him dead since he could match them in power and battle, or they’d want him working for them. They wanted witches working for them, and even tricked a few into sealing deals in blood with them, and it hurt her to see her friends, and even the former princess of the realm to be under the hands of that black demon.

She ran her fingers over his body before getting up, and leaving him alone for the time being. She made her way into her room, and got ready for a good night’s sleep. She’d have to go into town and get food the next morning, since they had already eaten all the fish she had in her storage. Lucy collapsed herself onto the bed, surprising the two sleeping pets, though they returned into their snuggle with each other, and looked up at the ceiling. She had like three familiars now, a dog, a cat, and, in a way, a dragon. She smiled, things were beginning to look up, and she was happy. She knew she shouldn’t be, considering the concept of things, and the fact that letting the dragon into her home nearly caused her more danger, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

When she had awoken the following morning, she heard a loud and obnoxious commanding knock on her front and only door. She yawned as she made her way out of her room, passing the sleeping red dragon on her couch as she opened the door, “Yes?” she asked, making sure to not open it completely, as the dragon would be exposed to the person outside.

“Witch Lucy Heartfilia?” the person asked, looking at a scroll.

“I am she.” she replied, stepping outside, and closing the door behind her.

“Since you are a witch,” he began, “it is required by law of the Black Demon Lord to inspect your home.” he stated, with a smirk.

“Inspect my home?” she repeated, “but you guys already did an inspection last week.”

“And?” the man asked, feeling superior since she worked for the ruler of the land.

“I have one inspection every month, thus I already had one this month.” Lucy argued.

“Oh, the poor wretch.” the man stated, folding his arms about him in feigned sympathy, “you don’t know of the law that was passed just yesterday?”

“Law?” she asked.

“Ah, yes, due to the Black Demon Lord’s sudden feel of a surge in power around this area,” he began, and Lucy gulped, knowing that surge of power came from the creature sleeping peacefully in her living room, “it is required to check witches’ homes now every week instead. Mind you, it should be checked everyday, due to your wretched appearances.” the man stated, covering his nose as if she smelled bad.

“Wretched?” Lucy heard behind her, and she wanted to push him back inside.

“And who are you?” the man asked.

“I’m Na-argh!”

Lucy stepped backwards onto his bare foot, “Nab, this is Nab. He’s my distant cousin.”

“So are you a witch as well, Nab?” the man asked.

“Witch? No, I’m a d-ow!” she stepped on his foot again.

“He’s a distant cousin on my father’s side.” she replied, thankful that his wings were covered by the cloak he was still wearing.

“Your father was an elf, correct?” the man asked.

“Yes,” Lucy replied, with a faint smile.

“So this man is an elf?” he asked.

“Yes, of the beastly kind,” Lucy replied, knowing the horns might be visible under the hair.

“So you aren’t a witch then, Nab?” he asked Natsu.

“Why would I be a witch.” Natsu replied, folding his arms.

“May I ask why you are staying in this wretched being’s home?” the man asked.

“She’s taking care of me til I find my own place in this town.” Natsu replied, finally understanding what Lucy had been getting at, his foot aching with the proof of his knowledge.

“I see. Well, we have rooms available in the town, so you don’t have to stay with a witch.” the man replied, before beginning to shove the girl to the side, Natsu moving out of the way as well.

The man opened the door, and glanced around. He looked down at the couch and picked something up off the ground, before looking at the black pot, the blood red liquid looking more of a soup at the moment than a potion, and the cat and dog sleeping peacefully in the room. After a simple inspection he came out, and held what he had picked up to Lucy. Lucy’s eyes widened, and she wanted to look at Natsu, though she didn’t.

“Tell me, witch,” the man stated, holding the still fading scale to her face, “How did you get such a scale? Still losing its color? Though dragons have been extinct?”

“I dipped it in my potions.” Lucy lied, biting the insides of her cheeks and hoped Natsu wouldn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, this is the perfect cliffhanger. Don't judge me, I like cliff hangers... well, writing them, anyway.  
> Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, it would help me out greatly!!!


	5. Interrogation

“It’s from my scarf,” Natsu stated, gesturing a hand to the scarf still wrapped around his neck.

The man then noticed the dragon scale knit scarf under the cloak the pink haired ‘Nab’ was wearing. He looked down at the scale in his hand, and glanced back up to the scarf, “How did it fall off the scarf?” he asked Natsu, and then turned to Lucy, “and what potion do you own that can make a dragon scale appear fresh?”

“It’s one I am still in the works of,” she stated, “so far it’s just reducing the power.”

“I’ve had my scarf for as long as I can remember,” Natsu stated, his words overlapping his host’s, “I’d like it back, please.”

“Back?” the man asked, before chuckling, and stuffing the scale into his coat pocket, “Why should I give a man staying with a witch such a valuable item back?”

“Valuable?” Natsu asked, and Lucy could feel the heat through the cloak. He was still behind her, and she knew he was probably wearing nothing but the cloak, seeing as his clothes she had lent him were still on her main room’s floor.

“Of course,” the man stated, “I don’t know how you managed to get such a fresh gem,” he said looking at Lucy, “but it is pretty obvious, seeing as I am a mage trained in ancient magics, that this is a dragon’s scale, and it has much of the power from the beast it came from.”

“You’re just gonna take it?” Lucy asked, holding out an arm, slightly, to stop her guest from getting overly angry.

“Why of course! Once I found out how old this is,” he said, tapping his pocket he had put the scale in, “I can sell it for millions! And,” he smirked, bringing his face closer to Lucy’s, “I’ll forget about your illegal makings of potions if you give me the dragon you nabbed this from.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, unconsciously stepping back as if to protect the man from the said dragon. “I told you, I had made a potion, and it failed. You’re not gonna get anything out of that scale. It came from my cousin’s scarf.” Her teeth were chattering.

“Sell?” Natsu asked.

“Of course,” the man stated, looking up at the supposed beastly elf, “I’ll even give you some of the profits, if you help me out in capturing the dragon.”

“You’re gonna sell the dragon?” Lucy stammered not even daring to look at the man’s eyes. Though she had planned on taking his blood before she had noticed how innocent he looked when she first found him, how human he turned when he was conscious, how caring he was to his cat, how he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from shivering at that moment. Sure, she still wanted his blood, but she’d never sell him out. Sure, she had thought about bragging about her new ‘familiar’ but she knew she wouldn’t even dare to. Sure, she wanted him, deep down, to kill the black demon who sealed up her friend, and probably was the cause behind her mother’s poisoning, and her father’s abandonment. But even if he was a dragon, he desperately wanted to be human, seeing as he transformed every time he was conscious. Here this man in front of her was saying that not only would he take away something that was a part of him, but also any freedom he would have.

“What else would I do?” the man stated, lifting up her head, “I mean, it would make sense for this sudden surge of power in this area if a dragon were living here.”

“Dragons are extinct, you know that.” Lucy stated, harshly. She could feel Natsu’s grip on her shoulder tighten, and the heat he was emitting was nearly burning her back. She briefly wondered why this man wasn’t feeling any of it.

“Of course, I do,” he smiled, “but you learn a little bit more about the secrets of the realm when you aren’t a wretched witch like yourself, but a favorable member of the Black Demon Lord’s subordinates.” He let go of her chin, “so, tell me, where are you two hiding this dragon? It appeared that he was red. He was a red dragon, correct?” he smirked, before laughing a little, “Perhaps the famed Igneel of the past has come back from the dead? I’d love to sell a beast such as him.”

“Sell Igneel?” Natsu stated, and Lucy backed herself onto his feet again, trying to get him to calm down, “Dead?” Natsu continued, and pushed Lucy off him.

“Of course,” the man smiled, “why, did the dragon become your friend?” he laughed as if that were impossible.

“You can’t just sell someone!” Natsu yelled, pushing Lucy aside as he marched up to meet the man’s face.

Natsu was taller than him, by a little, but that’s not what made Lucy begin to pull his arm under the cloak, it was his eyes. The horns on his head seemed to grow a little more, and she could see, though the man couldn’t, the shape of the wings on his back pushing out at the cloak. Natsu’s eyes looked nearly just like they did when he was in his dragon form. His pupils had thinned, and he glared at the man, it looked like his eyes were going to kill the intruder of her home.

“It isn’t a person,  _ Nab _ ,” the man smirked, “It’s a dragon, it’s meant to be sold, it’s meant to be killed, it’s meant to be eaten.”

“I’ll kill you.” Natsu stated, and the fangs in his mouth appeared to sharpen, Lucy gasped, and decided his arms weren’t gonna make him budge. She also nearly swore she had seen scales begin appearing up his neck, “I’ll kill that demon-crap you worship. I’ll burn you to a crisp if you dare hurt Igneel. It doesn’t matter if he isn’t a person, he’s my-”

“Stop!” Lucy yelled as her fingers gripped at the cloak covering his wings. Her fingers tightened around the hold of the joint, and Natsu grunted, before taking a step back.

“Haha,” the man nervously laughed, “You’ll burn me?” Lucy could tell he was frightened, “You’ve got quite the temper, don’t you Nab.” he lifted a shaking hand, and pointed a finger at the fuming pink haired man that Lucy was now standing in front of, holding him back in a way, “You’ll never hurt the Black Demon Lord! An elf such as yourself could never even scratch him.” He regained his composure, seeing that he wasn’t under the deathly gaze of Lucy’s supposed cousin.

“And you’ll never touch Igneel.” Natsu replied, pushing at Lucy’s grip.

“Igneel? The red dragon? The red dragon from eons ago? Don’t tell me you believe dragons still exist!” he exclaimed, taking out the scale, and holding it before their eyes, “This!” he exclaimed, the sun’s rays, nearly ran right through it, as it appeared nearly translucent, “This is the only proof we have of a dragon existing, right now. I’m gonna sell this. I’m gonna sell it, and I’m gonna kill the dragon you’re hiding, witch! I’m gonna kill you and the dragon.” he turned his attention to the furious pink haired man, “The precious Igneel you still worship, it seems, is dead! All of you dragon worshippers are insane. Dragons should be dead! Dragons shouldn’t have ever existed!”

“How dare yo-” Natsu began, but Lucy cut him off.

“Then why do you think that is from a real dragon?” she asked, “Dragon’s don’t exist anymore! I told you! That was a mistake I made on a potion. That scale came from Nat-Nab’s scarf. Give it back to him.” She knew she had just put salt on an open wound, but it was the only way to try and prove to the man that she didn’t have dragon’s blood in her cottage, that she wasn’t harboring a dragon, even if that said dragon felt the pain of her words, while the man had just smirked a devilish grin.

“Dragons live for ages,” he smirked, “I’m gonna kill the last one, and sell his carcass to the Black Demon Lord, and have a feast. I read from many books in studying my magic that dragons were powerful beings, and because of that, they must have had tasty flesh.”

Lucy flinched, “I’m not harboring one of those ancient beasts! They are extinct! They always will be! Why would I even want one? It would just burn up my home.” she knew she was spouting nonsense now, her fear had brought her that low.

The man smirked again, and took a step closer, though didn’t dare taking another, “I though for sure witches yearned for the blood of a dra-”

“Well I don’t!” Lucy snapped back, not wanting the man to finish the sentence. She knew she had hurt Natsu enough, and if he had known she had wanted his blood, she wasn’t sure what he would do. He was a dragon, for pete’s sake, from history books she had read, when she had been able to get her hands on one, under her mother and father’s care, they were unpredictable, and right now, she could understand clearly what that meant.

“I’m reporting back to the Black Demon Lord that you, Witch Lucy Heartfilia, are a nuisance, and are harboring a red dragon somewhere.”

“With what proof?” she asked.

The man held up the scale, as the last of the red seemed to fade off it, “But there was so much red still on it,” he stammered, looking it over.

“Dragons can choose how much power goes into their scales,” Natsu stated in such a tone, the man flinched.

_ Natsu, no, don’t you are giving him too much information! _ Lucy cried in her head, as she held the cloaked man back.

“Good bye, wretched witch!” the man yelled at her, as he mounted his steed, “I hope you die from that beast you're hiding. You as well, beast elf!” he rode off in the direction of the town, a victorious smirk etched into his face.

“Natsu,” Lucy stammered, before turning around to face the dragon, the mage now gone from view, “don’t give yourself away.”

“He was gonna hurt Igneel, he said he was dead.” Natsu replied, and Lucy noticed tears beginning to well up in his eyes, “He’s not dead. Igneel isn’t dead.”

Lucy gasped, “What?”

“Igneel raised me, he can’t be dead!” Natsu shouted at her, the tears slowly cascading down his face, his eyes no longer large enough to hold them in.

“Natsu,” Lucy hummed, her brows slanted, as she sympathized with him, she hadn’t wanted her mother to be dead either, but she was, “Igneel was a powerful red fire dragon, right?”

“He still is!” he yelled at her.

“Maybe,” she chanced, “Maybe he was the dragon the mage spoke of, dragons have been extinct for a while, you’re the only one that has come around in centur-”

Natsu cut her off, pushing her hands away from him as she had attempted to wipe off his tears, “Igneel isn’t dead. I’ve been looking for him for seven years. He isn’t dead.” he backed away from her and turned his back to her.

“I get it, I lost my mother, too, but the dragons have been extinct for eons, and no one has seen one until… until I did just yesterday!” she cried, “You’re eighteen, right? Can’t you just accept it?”

“Accept it?” Natsu replied, glancing back over his shoulder, “Igneel isn’t dead, he’s waiting for me to find him.” He spread his wings out, transforming into his given form, and jetted himself into the air.

“Natsu, wait!” she called, as he flew above the trees and into the clouds. “Dragons are extinct,” she murmured, “Igneel was one of the most powerful ones there was, but he died, too.”

She felt something soft rub against her leg, and she looked down to see the strangely blue cat that had been Natsu’s friend. She picked up the cat, glancing behind her to notice Plue at the doorway, still not leaving the cottage. The cat was looking up at the sky, before turning to face her, it appeared almost as if he was blaming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Natsu was gonna expose his dragon for to the mage! Didn't see that coming! I'm astonished!


	6. Regret

“He’s fine, right?” she asked, “He won’t do anything stupid, right?” she stroked Happy’s fur, “He knows the mages would kill him, or sell him if they found out he was a dragon, right?”

Happy glanced up at her, pleading, his eyes seemed abnormally larger than usual, and she sighed, and looked up in the direction he had gone. The cat seemed satisfied, and hopped from her arms, walking in the way she was looking as if waiting for her to join him. She looked down at the blue cat, and glanced back at Plue, who waited patiently for her decision, though he was shaking, scared, maybe. She sighed again, before grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket in her skirt, and tied her hair up.

“He wouldn’t have gone far, right, Happy?” she asked, though the cat didn’t respond in a way she could understand.

She took a couple steps into the thick forest, and followed the blue cat, thankful that his fur stood out so greatly against the green forest. The cat leaped over a couple of tree limbs, before stopping and waiting for her to catch up, she looked down at him, upon reaching him, and took a deep breath, “So where to now?”

Happy looked at her, tilting his little blue head, as if he didn’t understand her question. He then tilted his head down as he lifted up a paw, and began to lick the dirt off it. She sighed, and glanced up at the sky through the branches. Now she wished she had made him her familiar, though that needed a little bit of prep-work before, and it also required him to no longer be really free, so to speak. Sure, being a familiar to a witch is freeing in its own right, but based on what he said, it doesn’t seem to be the freedom he is really looking for, if indeed he is looking for freedom. Though the way he had fumed at the mention of selling Igneel, it appeared he valued highly the chance to be free.

Happy looked up from his paw, and walked over to her, brushed his tail against her legs as he made his way between them. She looked down at him, “Yeah, I know, we better get going,” she sighed, “I hope I didn’t hurt him too badly.”

The sun was beginning to set, and she still had seen no sign of a red dragon with a white scarf about his neck. Was it really that hard to find? She questioned, he took off into the sky, above the safety of the trees, on the top of a hill! She bent over on her knees, she was hungry, she didn’t, Happy caught a fish in a creek that they stopped by, but her stomach was still vacant. The raw fish seemed a little too tempting as the cat chewed on it. She reached out her hand and placed it in the water, pricking her knuckle against one of the smaller pebbles, before muttering a light incantation, and the smaller fish made their way over to the small amount of blood. She reached her other hand in, and scooped up some of the fish, placing them aside on the ground, before grabbing more.

After receiving the amount she desired, she unwrapped the handkerchief from her head and laid it on the ground, and pushing Happy back away from the fish, she began to fill the fabric with the fish she had gathered, “Come on, Happy,” she said, “Let’s look for him tomorrow.”  _ I don’t think he’s gonna be coming back, though. _

Happy joined her on her trek back to her home. Upon reaching it, she noticed the cloak she had lent him on the ground. She didn’t notice it falling off him when he had taken off. She picked up the brown fabric and made her way into the door, Plue still waiting patiently. Grateful that there was no need to make extra fish and dishes, she cooked up her meal, and sat down beside her dog, and Happy, and ate the contents.

She gave the bone, with meat still attached to Plue, and broke the tail off for Happy. She picked up her plate, and washed it, placing it back where it belonged, before deciding it was time to head off to bed. As she made her way to the hallway to the two backrooms, Plue and Happy at her ankles, she saw the clothes laid out on the floor, as if taking them off in a hurry. She sighed and went over to them. She picked up the black coat, intent on folding it.

There was still warmth on it, she noticed, before pulling it closer to her body, she could still smell that scent of smoke, fire, and something else, on the clothes, even after him wearing them for a mere day. She noticed Happy staring at her, judgingly, and pulled the coat away from herself, reluctantly. She gently folded it, not used to there being only one sleeve, and the pants, before placing them neatly on the couch, rolling up the belt on top of them. She pulled the sandals to the side, beside the hook she placed the cloak, and her own, daily cloak.

She yawned, and made her way to her room. She lifted up the covers, forgetting to get into her nightgown, and crawled in. Plue and Happy joining her on top of the covers. She curled herself up as she looked toward the lone window in her room. Glancing at the moonlit sky, and growing, not being able to hear the light dragon snores just beyond the thin wall. Happy crawled over, and lay on the pillow, above her head, his paw resting on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she drifted into a decent sleep.

She opened her eyes, and frowned as the sound of the dragon was still not snoring just on the other side of the wall. She rolled over onto her back, wondering why she cared so much about this strange creature. She looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the cat paw that rested against her cheek. Natsu had only slept over one night, but for some reason, she missed him, felt guilty about forcing him away. She wanted to apologize for wanting to use him. He was too kind, in his own right. He cared deeply for his father, though it was still a mystery on how he could both turn into a human form and was also alive at this time, though Igneel had died centuries ago. Was eighteen in dragon years different than in human years? Was one year in dragon years equal to one hundred in her years?

She sat up in her bed, quickly, causing both the cat and the dog to jump in surprise. “There are so many questions I need to ask him, Plue.” She looked over at the pet that was still on the bed, Plue, “but I can’t, he’s not coming back.”

A pain hit her arm, and she looked over to the blue cat, as he was climbing back onto the bed. Though he was a cat, he looked angry at her, as if she had said the wrong thing. She sighed, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing she was still in the clothes she had worn before, “I’m sorry, Happy, but there’s nothing I can do.” She bent over, and picked up the blue cat, “He’s a dragon, he can fly. I can’t. There’s no way I would be able to catch up with him.”

She stood up, and placed the cat gently back onto her bed, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, gentlemen,” she smiled, and gathered new clothes, before making her way out of the house.

She stood at the center of the freshwater creek, that she had dammed a portion of up so that she could bathe herself. Luckily, the creek itself was a little over two feet deep, so she was able to bathe sufficiently. After she had gotten herself in her new set of clothes, she scrubbed the other ones in the water. A rustling was heard in the bushes, and she glanced up to meet the beady eyes of a wolf. It wasn’t anything new to her, but she still decided to rush back into her cottage. When she was safely back inside, holding the dripping clothes, she noticed Happy and Plue staring at her, as if they were hungry.

She dropped the clothes on the ground, and made her way over to cook a small breakfast. She gave a small, yet generous portion to the cat and dog, before eating her own. She glanced behind her at the clothes folded on the couch, before her eyes dropped to her lap. Something shined on the ground, and she reached a hand under the table and picked it up. She turned the round and sharp object in her hand, admiring its translucent color. She smiled, before placing the scale gently on top of the clothes.

Lucy picked up her plate, and made her way over to wash it, continuously glancing back at the scale. Upon returning to the pets, her eyes caught on to the scale again, and she grasped in her fingers. How much power did the scale really hold, she wondered. She turned it over in her hand, before deciding to place it among her things needed for potions, and spells. When she was over there, she remembered the potion she had created with Natsu’s blood as the key ingredient. She inwardly gulped, before deciding to test out, and see if her creation actually worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangers, don't you love them?


	7. Dragon Blood

She stared at the pot, the red liquid seemed enticing to drink, since she was hungry, but she lifted the ladle and poured some into a bowl, before walking out of her home, and around to the clearing she had made at the back of her house. Happy and Plue had followed her, the cat glancing up at the sky, as if expecting someone to come. She sat down in the grass, and looked at Plue, who seemed to understand and stopped five feet away from her, Happy following suite.

She looked at the space in front of her, and began to draw the magic circle with the potion in the bowl as ink. She could hear the rustling of leaves, as she dipped her finger again and again into the dragon’s blood potion. Finally coming to the end of the circle, she crouched at the foot of the mermaid she had painted in the circle’s center, outside the outer line of the circle, and began chanting the spell. She took a light breath in, before singing out in the ancient tongue,

_ Demon, demon release the curse. _

_ Water, water please spring forth. _

_ Demon, demon abandon the seal. _

_ Stars, stars, shine your lights. _

_ Dragon, dragon bless your blood. _

_ Ocean, ocean constellation. _

_ May the blood open the seal. _

_ The water bearer, Aquarius! _

She repeated the words a three times, before the light shone through the markings on the circle, spiraling around until they met with the eyes of the mermaid, and nearly blinded her as blue light shone through, and water gushed out like a fountain. Once the water subsided, washing any of the bloody potion that was stained on the grass out, a blue haired goddess like being appeared before her. Lucy smiled, tears ached on her eyes, as she looked up at her old friend. The being was a mermaid, her tail blue like her hair, and adorned with precious ornaments of beauty. She held a pitcher though empty in her arms, as she opened her blue eyes to look at the one who broke her seal.

“Oh,” she stated, annoyed, “it’s you, Lucy.”

“Aquarius!” Lucy cried, and jumped to her feet, rushing over to the woman, “I missed you so much!”

“And I still hate you, brat.” the mermaid replied.

“I broke the seal, Aquarius, I broke it! You’re free!”

“I can tell, kid,” she replied, before stretching, “How’d you get a hold of a demon’s blood anyway?”

“I didn’t,” Lucy replied, shaking her head, against the taller woman’s chest, still hugging her.

“Well, obviously you used some creature’s blood,” Aquarius replied, “how’d you break the seal without a demon’s.

Lucy looked up to meet the scolding eyes of her friend, “A dragon. I used a dragon’s blood.”

Aquarius’ eyes widened, “A dragon’s?” she asked, receiving a nod in return, “I know the celestial realm’s time is different than this one, but dragons still have been extinct for a while, how did you, a mere half-witch, get a hold of a dragon’s all-powerful blood?”

“I woke up in it,” Lucy replied, letting go of her friend, and glancing at the cottage, before looking up, sorrowfully at the sky, “and then, after finding out it was a dragon’s blood, I found a dragon in the herb bushes down the hill.”

“So, you killed this poor dragon?”

“No!” Lucy snapped, “I could never!” she looked at her hands, “but, I did take advantage of the time he got hurt from his cat, and gathered up his blood then.”

“And he was perfectly fine with this? A cat hurt a dragon? He didn’t try to eat you?”

“I…” Lucy stopped talking, before glancing at the mermaid in front of her, “I never asked permission! And now he’s gone, and I can’t talk to him about it!”

“Talk to him?” Aquarius questioned, “He’s a dragon!”

“But he can turn himself human, Aquarius!” Lucy cried, “He’s super powerful as well.”

“I can tell,” Aquarius replied, “it isn’t just any being that can break the seal of the black demon himself.”

Lucy started fiddling with her hands, “What am I supposed to do, Aquarius?”

“Wait til he comes back,” she frowned, and sighed loudly, “That blue thing is his cat, right?”

“Yes,” Lucy sighed, and glanced over at Happy, “But I don’t know what to say, I offered him safe housing, but then an inspection mage came, and found one of his scales, and hurt him with words, and then, then I hurt him.” she smiled though, as her tears began to fall again, “he’s an idiot though, doesn’t know anything about the realm, the world, now. It might be a good thing that he’s gone. Especially before I get too attached.”

Aquarius patted a hand to the girl’s head, and smiled, though the blond witch couldn’t see it as she still kept her focus at her hands. “Too kind to be a witch.” she murmured, before withdrawing her hand, and turning away from Lucy, “I must go back to my realm now, Lucy, I’m glad I got to see you again.”

Lucy lifted her head as waves appeared in the air, and crashed over the mermaid, her blue tail disappearing from sight, as she swam into the current. The waves ceased, and Lucy was staring at the trees again. She turned around, sadly, and picked up the bowl she used, before making her way back into the cottage. The pot was half empty, since it wasn’t that large in the first place, and it used much of the potion just to create the circle. She was sure she could only break the seal to one more of the celestial beings before she had to steal blood from the dragon again. She cursed to herself, she was still thinking about her priorities over her guest’s. She still was thinking about how she wanted to steal his blood. The only way for her needles to break his skin was when he was awake, but the only way she was to get a chance was when he was asleep. She cursed to herself again, as she heard the door open.

She turned around, and first saw his pink hair as he made his way into the room, “Hey, Nat-” she cut herself off as her gaze drifted down. She had forgotten he had only worn a cloak, and that he had thrown the cloak off him when he ascended into the sky. A bright blush adorned her whole face, before she snapped her head back around, and tried focusing on ladling the potion into a bowl.

“What?” she heard. Of course he would be comfortable with it, he’s a dragon, it isn’t like he walks around with clothes on most of the time anyway. If it weren’t for Happy, she figured based on his previous explanation about covering his wings, he probably would walk around town commando. She brought her hands to her face, forgetting the ladle was in one of them.

“What?” he repeated, waiting for her response, “Are you okay?” she heard his bare feet coming closer, and she turned around, her eyes shut tightly.

“Don’t come any closer!” she exclaimed, using the ladle as a weapon as she pointed it at him.

“Got it, can’t go in this area,” he replied, “What are you making anyway?” she heard his lips smack and was tempted to open her eyes, “It tastes like blood.”

She brought the ladle back to her, and stammered out, while turning around, “Get some clothes on, and then we can talk!”

“Got it, got it!” he replied, “you guys don’t walk around without clothes.”

After the rustling of fabrics stopped, she peaked over her shoulder, and noticed him fastening the belt over the one-sleeved coat.

“So what was that nasty stuff anyway?” Natsu asked, as he sat himself on the couch, Happy nuzzling into his lap.

“It wasn’t dinner,” she sighed, and made her way back to that side of the room, “it was a potion I made to break a demon’s seal.”

“Oh!” Natsu smiled, “So why’d it taste like my blood?”

_ Crap! _ Lucy thought as she tried faking a smile,  _ I forgot he said he had tried his own blood _ , “It must have been the herbs.”

“Yeah, I tasted those, too.” he frowned, “You never told me why blood was so special to ya anyway.”

“It isn’t all blood,” Lucy began explaining.

“I know, you said it was a certain type of blood,” his frown deepened, “what type anyway? Red? Purple? Green?”

“What?” she asked, before shaking her head, deciding to change to subject, “Did you clear your head out before coming back, or what?”

“Huh?” he asked, and sat up, his wings stretching out across the span of the couch.

“You flew off after we talked about…” she stopped, and lightly shook her head, before sitting on the couch, “so I wanted to know if you were alright.”

He leaned back again, as the tips of his wings curled inwards, one end poking her shoulder furthest from him, and she scooched a little closer, not enjoying the feeling. “Yeah, I was upset about Igneel, and what ya told the bastard, but, I get it.” he looked over at her, “you guys both don’t understand that he raised me, and he’s alive, and he’s somewhere waiting for me, just like he always is.” he smiled, and she didn’t have the heart to break it to him that Igneel, the red dragon, had been reported dead, sleign, centuries ago.

His wings folded inward a little more, as he relaxed himself. Lucy scooched a little closer to him, not wanting the ends of his wings poking her again. “So you didn’t leave cause you were mad at me?”

“No, I was,” he replied, “but I told you I get it.” he turned his face away from hers, “I’m gonna relax a little before you make dinner.” he leaned further into the couch, causing his wings to fold toward him even more. Lucy found herself itching closer to him, at a faster rate. She felt her thigh touch his pants, even through her skirts, and she glanced over at him, as he seemed to be lost in thought. Happy stretched, his small paws stretching onto her leg, before he got up and curled his body on both of their laps. Now she couldn’t even get up.

“I really should be making dinner.” she stated, shifting in her spot, as a red wing covered her only chance of slipping off the couch. His other wing had folded over the same as this one, though there was no body in between it and it’s owner, so it was nearly folded by his shoulder.

“Why are you so close?” she heard the hot breath in her ear, and glanced over her nose nearly touching his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Appearance

She couldn’t move backwards, his wing was behind her, it appeared he didn’t know what he was doing. She glanced down at the cat on their laps, and moved her eyes back up to meet his onyx ones. He didn’t look like he didn’t like having her close, but she also thought it didn’t look like he did either. His eyes glanced down to the cat on their legs, and back to her eyes, waiting for an answer, his brows furrowed in confusion, and she then realized she hadn’t said anything. She briefly wondered what a witch-elf-dragon child would be, but upon the thought appearing on her mind for that brief moment, she decided she wouldn’t think about it. He was a dragon, after all. Her mouth opened, and it caught the warmth he was emitting.

“Your wing,” she stated, glancing off into the room, “kept poking my shoulder.”

She didn’t notice his eyes widen, but she heard a faint, “oh.” and looked to meet his eyes, she felt the wing spread away from her, his face looking off at the dog messing around on the table, “sorry bout that.”

“No, it’s fine, I should have just gotten up,” she pointed to the cat still on their legs, “do you think you could move him?”

Natsu looked over at her, before looking at Happy, “Hey, Happy.” he said, causing the head to lift, “Lucy’s gonna make us food, so you gotta get off her.” The cat meowed, stretching his paws, before walking back to Natsu’s lap, and sitting on it to face him, Natsu laughed, “You got that right, Happy!”

Lucy rose from the couch, slightly missing the warmth dragons emit, and made her way to the cool area she called her kitchen. She should probably look through her spell book to find some way to hear what that cat was saying, she hated being left out. She glanced behind her, noticing Natsu’s cheerful laughter, as his fangs caught her attention. Were they sharp? Natsu’s head bent back down to talk with the cat, or make up some insane joke, and his horns were clearly visible to her. Were they as smooth as his scales? His hair covered them again as he tilted his head to the side, and made a funny face. Were those locks soft?

The thoughts kept coming to her even after she placed the plates of fish, much to her displeasure, again, on the table. Natsu thanked her greatly, before smacking a blue cat’s paw away from the food, “No, that’s mine!” he stated, “Here, let me roast yours.” he picked up the cat’s fish and blew a light breath of fire on it. He started laughing as the cat began scratching at him, luckily not drawing any blood.

As his laughter peaked, Lucy brought a hand out and leaned over the table. His smile caught her attention and his sharp teeth, and split tongue crossed her mind, as her other hand joined her. His eyes closed as he laughed at the cat still pawing at him, but they opened soon after. His teeth were so white, she noticed, and his tongue was quite red. He looked overly healthy, to say the least. His other teeth also had some extra sharpness to them, though they weren’t very noticeable, his fangs covering them up well.

She pushed his lip upward to see his gums, with both thumbs, before running a finger over the sharpness of his teeth. His tongue moved as he tried to say something, and she glanced up from his mouth to his eyes. Their dragon nature seemed to intrigue her, as they met her chocolate orbs. She looked at each one of them, noticing his pink brows furrow, though not paying it any mind. Even for a beastly elf, seeing as she lied saying he was one, the slits for pupils weren’t really common, if they did exist. She knew after explaining to their awful lord that he could probably put two and two together. One of her hands let go of his lips, as she lifted it up to his horns, wanting to feel its texture.

His tongue touched her fingers, and she brought her hands back to herself, sat back down, and looked into his eyes accusingly, though he held a confused, and irritated look on his face, “Why the hell did you do that?” he said, grabbing his mug of water, and gulping it down.

“Do what?” she asked, before taking a bite of her food.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Luce,” he replied, laying the mug onto the table, “You were holding my mouth open, I couldn’t talk.”

“Oh,” Lucy blushed, “it’s no big deal, I was curious, that’s all.”

“About my mouth?” Natsu asked, pointing to his face.

“Well, yeah,” Lucy answered, glancing at the slightly parted lips.

“Why are you so interested in my mouth, I don’t go grabbing at your lips.” Natsu stated, with a huff.

“Yeah, that would be rude!” Lucy defended herself, crossing her arms.

“And forcing my mouth open, and my lips apart isn’t?”

“I wasn’t just interested in your mouth, okay, don’t get weird ideas.”

“What then? My eyes, you were staring at them for a while. My horns? You were reaching up to touch them.”

“Of course I would, you're a dragon, and an extinct being, I have a right to be curious.”

“But not to touch me!” Natsu stated, shoving his hands out, and gesturing them to himself.

“Fine,” Lucy pouted, “but it isn’t everyday that a beast with sharp teeth, split tongue, snake eyes, and horns comes about.”

“So it's cause I’m different?” Natsu asked, his voice not raising, not lowering, it didn’t sound hurt, or ashamed, it wasn’t defensive, or accusatory.

“You are a dragon who can turn himself into a human.” Lucy gestured her hand to him.

“And, you’re a witch!” Natsu replied, “Next time, at least ask before you put your fingers all over my mouth, or cover your hands with food or something so it doesn’t taste gross.”

“You didn’t have to lick my fingers.” Lucy replied, wiping her hands on her skirt.

“Even if I didn’t, your hands were in my mouth, I can still taste your germs on my teeth,” he leaned an elbow against the table, as he rested his cheek in his hand looking away from her, while running his tongue over his white teeth.

“I have a right to be curious about a creature staying in my living quarters, such as Happy,” she gestured to the blue cat, “why is he blue anyway?”

Natsu slid his eyes to look at her, then down at Happy, “He said it’s cause he’s a cat, no questions needed.”

“And I have Plue, he’s a dog my mother summoned from the celestial realm, luckily he wasn’t sealed.” she ran her fingers in the white dog’s fur.

“I thought he was a fish,” Natsu huffed, looking away from her.

“He’s not!” Lucy replied, before sighing, “So I have a right to be curious about a giant red beast that can turn himself into a human form, that is also living in my cottage!”

Natsu sighed, “I know I’m a giant red beast, and I’m living in your stupid home, but that doesn’t give you a right to run your fingers in my mouth.”

“If you ever go out in public,” Lucy began, “Don’t open your mouth.”

“What?” Natsu turned his head to look at her, dropping his hand in the process, “You can’t tell me what to do!”

Lucy smiled, and looked over to her pot, “I’ve been thinking about that, actually.”

Natsu followed her gaze, “Dragons don’t taste good.”

She glared at him, “And why would I eat a dragon?” she asked, before standing and making her way around the table, “you're the last known one of your kind, I wouldn’t want an entire species to just die out like that.”

“I’m not the last one of my kind, Luce.” Natsu frowned, scooching away from her.

She sighed, and looked down at her lap, before turning her gaze to his red scaled wings, “Well, as if now you are,” she started, as she lightly gripped one of his wings, and ran her fingers over its scales, “but still, I’m sorry for yelling at you like that.”

Natsu turned his head to look at her, before pulling his wing from her grasp. Her hands lingered in the air for a little while before dropping, along with her head. He rubbed his forehead, and leaned back on his free hand, “It’s not a big deal, don’t make it out to be.”

“I don’t know why,” she started, before turning her head to face him, quickly, and rising on her knees, “But it’s a big deal to me!”

Natsu dropped his hand as he stared at her, “but it really isn’t a big deal.”

Lucy sighed, and got up, “You’re being really stubborn,” she turned and made her way to her pot, as she flipped through one of her books, “are all dragons like you?”

“What?” Natsu asked, before shaking his head, and laughing, “Nope! Gajeel wishes he was like me, but I can still beat him in a fight!”

“I see,” Lucy replied, before finding the spell, or potion, she was looking for, she rummaged around for the needed ingredients. “Whose Gajeel?”

“Gajeel’s one of my friends, though I haven’t seen him or Wendy in a little while, I hope they're doing all right.” Natsu replied.

Lucy plucked one of her one blond hairs out, “Can they turn into humans like you, too?”

“I don’t know, never asked.” Natsu answered, “Why’d you pull your hair?”

She turned around and made her way back to him, “Could Igneel turn into a human?” she crouched in front of him.

“No, he couldn’t, but, he’s amazing!” Natsu replied, “I can’t wait till I meet him aga-ow! Why’d you pull my hair?”

Lucy stood up, “But you haven’t seen him in seven years, aren’t you a little scared about meeting him again?” she made her way back to her pot, and dropped both of the hairs into its contents.

“No, why should I be? He’s my father.” Natsu answered, “What are you making anyway?”

“So, you don’t have any worries about what could have happened over seven years?” Lucy asked, as she let the mixture boil.

“No.” Natsu answered, before jumping to his feet, “Are you ignoring my questions?”

“How many days are in a dragon year?” Lucy asked.

“What? Why’d you ask that? It’s the same as yours. Three-hundred-sixty…” he froze, “How many days are in a year?”

“Three-hundred-sixty-five.” Lucy answered.

“Three-hundred-sixty-five days are in each year then.” Natsu answered, “But seriously, why aren’t you answering my questions?”

“Don’t leave that area you are permitted to be in.” Lucy announced, though she was focused more on what she was making.

“I wasn’t.” Natsu pouted, plopping himself on the couch, cross-legged. Happy jumped into the bed he created with his legs, and curled up.

“You know,” Lucy said, turning around, letting the steam fill the room, “I really don’t know all that much about you.”

“And I don’t know much about you either.” Natsu replied, “I know you’re a witch, you don’t believe dragons are still around, and you don’t like to answer my questions, it’s annoying.”

“But all I know about you is that your some eighteen year old dragon-human creature-”

“I’m a dragon.” Natsu corrected.

“Dragon-” Lucy continued, “that suddenly appeared, though dragons have been extinct for eons.”

“Dragons aren’t extinct, that’s all there is to it.” Natsu replied.

“Have you met another dragon?”

“Igneel raised me.” Natsu answered, folding his arms, “That smoke is covering the ceiling.”

Lucy looked up, then looked behind her, “Yeah, it’s supposed to.”

“What type of soup are you making?” Natsu asked, “It smells weird.”

“No it doesn’t!” Lucy defended herself, “and it's a tea.”

“A tea?” Natsu asked, “Doesn’t smell like it’d taste good.”

“Well, too bad, it’s done anyway.”

“I don’t want any.”

Lucy glared at him, “Fine, I wasn’t gonna pour you a glass anyway.” she grabbed a clay cup and poured herself a decent amount of the tea, before coming to sit down next to him.

“Why’d you have to bring it over here!” Natsu stated, beginning to push himself away from her, before remembering Happy was in his lap.

“It doesn’t even smell bad,” Lucy stated, frowning, “Well, I have to drink it, if I’m gonna do it.”

“Do what?” Natsu asked.

She looked over at him, before forcing the tea into her mouth. With her cheeks full of the liquid, she grabbed Natsu’s face, and turned him to face her. She stared at him, her brows furrowed, before closing them tightly, and leaning forward at the same speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Kissed

Natsu’s eyes widened as Lucy’s lips met with his own, he tried to pull his head away, but unfortunately she pushed his cheeks tighter. “Lu-” he began but was suddenly met with the flow of a liquid going into his mouth. He choked, as the tea she had held in her cheeks kept going into his mouth.

She brought her face away from his, and stared at his choking self, she smiled softly, before gently patting his back, deciding that the potion might have worked, seeing as nothing was spilled on his chin, nor her own. “Natsu.” she stated. Natsu froze in his spot, as he was leaning over Happy coughing. She felt a little guilty doing this to him, but decided she’d do it anyway, it was the only way for her to make sure he didn’t run off anymore, so she told herself. “The bond has been sealed.”

Natsu sat up straight, and turned to face her, his eyes were confused, “Bond?”

“Now I take this chance of a contract between witch and familiar.” she continued. She pulled his horns down so his forehead touched her own, “The dragon beast, I now announce you familiar of Lucy Heartfilia.” She opened her eyes, and gazed into his confused ones. She let go of his horns, and smiled, as they both sat back up.

“Familiar?” He asked, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know, a familiar,” Lucy answered, “Every witch has one. Plue’s one of mine, and now you are, too. It’s safer this way, so that you’ll never get into trouble.”

Natsu smirked, “Yeah, I doubt that.” he stated, before leaning into her face, “Cause I’m itchin to burn something right now.”

“You’re not burning my cottage.” Lucy folded her arms.

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” Natsu replied, before standing, holding Happy in one arm and setting fire to his other fist, before sending the flame flying across the room, and onto the fire under her pot. The flame suddenly burst larger, and absorbed the pot.

“What?” she asked, “What are you doing? You can’t destroy someone’s house like that!” she rushed over to her pot, only to find it crumpled, and destroyed by the flame, “Why’d you do that?”

“Felt like it.” Natsu replied, before making his way to her, leaving Happy on the couch, and leaning into her face, “Did you really think you could tame me?” he asked, “A lame, weak familiar spell that you used is no match of someone with my power.” He stood up straight, “Unless…” his face wasn’t serious anymore, “nope, can’t be it. You’re too much of an idiot blond.”

“What did you say?” she asked, wanting to hit him across the head.

“Wanna go on an adventure with me?” Natsu asked, his face lighting up like a little child’s, “We could go searching for Igneel together! That’d be fun!”

“Adventure?” Lucy asked, before frowning, and shaking her head, “You do realize the reason I wanted to make you my familiar, right?” He really tried changing the subject, didn’t he?

Natsu tilted his head, “Nope!” he laughed, “but that tea tasted gross!”

She wondered where the serious, almost flirtatious Natsu from before was, as she rested her head into her palm, “To make sure you don’t get into trouble.”

“Oh, yeah,” Natsu replied, smiling, “You did say something like that.”

“I don’t want you getting into trouble because you are an extinct species. People are gonna go crazy over you, and who knows what they might end up doing!” Lucy tried explaining in the best way possible.

“Like forcing my lips apart, or forcing tea down my throat?” Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Worse, far worse,” Lucy explained, “You see, since you’re obviously not used to the era we’re in-” she froze, and looked into his eyes, “Were you just bashing me?”

Natsu laughed, swinging his hands to rest at the base of his neck, behind his head, “Funny, right?”

“No!” Lucy slapped his shoulder, “That’s insulting!”

Natsu pouted, and turned away, his wings nearly hitting her, “So I have to make sure some idiots don’t realize I’m a dragon, no big deal, Happy and I had roamed around for six years, remember?”

Lucy grabbed his wing, forcing him to turn back around, “They could kill you!”

“Kill me?” Natsu asked, raising his brows, “If I don’t burn ‘em first.”

“Natsu.”

“Look, I want to go on an adventure, I’m tired of staying here.” he pulled his wing from her grasp, and folded them tightly behind his back. He dropped his arms, “You’re tired of staying in one place your whole life, too, right?”

“In a way,” Lucy replied, glancing back at her pot, “I need to get a cauldron.”

“A what now?” Natsu asked, and she felt his hot breath at her neck.

“Would you stop doing that!” She exclaimed, turning around.

“Doing what?” Natsu asked.

Lucy pushed him aside, “Stay on the couch side of the room, please, I’ll be right back.”

She entered the confines of her room, and pulled out a black wig, and a cloak. She glanced around the room, before grabbing a black strip of fabric, normally used as a face covering. She turned around, and made her way back into the room the dragon was in. He was laying on his belly on the couch, his wings extended in the air, as his arms hung over, while playing with the blue cat. Plue watched from the table, dancing along with his giggling, as the cat patted at his hands. She smiled, he didn’t look like some vicious dragon, a powerful beast. She touched her lips absently, now realizing she literally just kissed him, seeing as the familiar contract hadn’t worked.

She cleared her throat, causing all three of her desired familiars to look at her, “Natsu,” she said, as he flapped his wings in the air while changing positions from lying to sitting, “I have one condition, should we go on an ‘adventure.’ If you abide by this then we can go.”

“Sweet!” Natsu cheered, “So let’s go!”

“You haven’t heard the condition, idiot!” She raised the cloak in the air along with the black haired wig and the black face covering.

“What are those for?” Natsu asked, before he leaned forward, “you finally gonna admit you're a vampire?”

“No! I told you, it’s not just any blood I need,” she sighed, before setting aside the cloak, and focusing on the other two objects. “You can cover your mouth with the scarf, right?” she asked, receiving a confused nod in return, “thought so.” She held up the wig, “You’ll have to wear this, seeing as that pink hair of yours is a little distracting, and will cause attention, and…” she frowned, and folded her arms about her chest, “when you get angry, those horns tend to grow.”

“They do?” Natsu asked, “I didn’t know that!” he turned to Happy, “Happy! Why didn’t you tell me! No wonder those people in that one place were so scared when they wouldn’t give me the fish.”

Lucy stared, annoyed at him, he was an absolute idiot, she had to be certain. She audibly sighed, before continuing, “This will cover them, for the most part, or at least better than the pink hair.”

“Stop insulting my hair - What about that black thing?” Natsu asked.

“It’s a face covering,” Lucy replied, before smiling, satisfied with how well her plan worked out, “It is common, in  _ this _ era, to wear a face covering over your eyes if you're blind, thus, you will have to pretend you are blind!”

“But then I can’t see.”

“Well, we can’t risk anyone seeing those mesmerizing eyes, now can we?”

“Mesma-what?” Natsu asked.

“Your eyes look like a dragon’s a lizard’s a snake’s. That’s odd.”

“That one guy didn’t have a problem with it.” Natsu pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

“It’s because of him I’d want to take these precautions!” she yelled at him.

Natsu pouted, and turned away from her, “She just doesn’t understand, Happy…” he mumbled.

Lucy sighed, and sat down next to the dragon, she hesitantly lifted her hand, and stroked his back, around the folded wings. Natsu refused to face her, so she decided to speak, “why do you want to adventure so badly, anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is kinda short in comparrison to others, but I felt like this was a good cliff-hanger to leave off on... Anywho... (if you consider it a cliff-hanger) ... I hope you really like this chapter it was so much fun to draw!  
> I'm gonna be uploading what I've been planning for them to look like, aka their designs soon on my tumblr: https://lissyart101.tumblr.com/


	10. Adventure

Natsu turned his head slightly, and looked at her through the corner of his eye, his brows furrowed, and he still wore a frown on his face. He pulled his wings together, and faced forward, leaning onto his knees, “Look, Lucy…” he took a breath in, “I told you already, I want to find Igneel. He’s the one who raised me, and trained me, and then… he just…”

She leaned over next to him, as his voice softened, keeping her hand in the constant rubbing of his back, “It’s okay…” she began.

“Disappeared.” Natsu finished, still faint, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He wasn’t crying, but it looked as if he was about to. The onyx eyes were glossed over, and his bottom lip was bit under his teeth as he held it, to keep it from quivering.

She stopped rubbing his back as the last syllable left his lips, “He disappeared?” she asked. Things seemed to make sense to her now, though nothing really added up, unless dragon years were longer than hers. If Igneel were his father, obviously he would had made sure his son didn’t see him die, that much as true. She took a deep breath in, not exactly fond of what she was going to say next, “Natsu,” she began, still in her soft voice.

“But that’s why I’m gonna find him!” Natsu exclaimed, as if to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, “He’s bound to be around here somewhere… I don’t really recognize the place, but we’ll go somewhere I do recognize, and then we’ll find him!”

“Natsu,” Lucy began again, as he sat up straight.

“And what’s the fun in going alone? Happy’ll come, and you, and Plue, too right?” he turned his attention to the white dog, “see, that’s a good enough party. We can take care of those missions I saw on the board in the guilds, it’ll be fun!”

“Natsu,” Lucy stated, grabbing his flailing arms, as he talked, “we can go on an adventure, but you can’t join a guild.”

“And why not?” Natsu asked, brows furrowing as he leaned his face into hers, as if intimidating her.

She backed her face up, a little, but still kept the hold of his arms, “because you’re a dragon.”

“And?” Natsu replied, not getting what she was trying to imply.

“Dragons are extinct!” Lucy said leaning into his face, causing him to back away.

“I’m not dead, Luce,” he answered, “Besides, how’re they supposed to know I’m a dragon if we go by what you said?”

“It’s Lucy. But-” she stopped herself for a moment, before continuing, “are you really gonna go ahead and cover your eyes, your mouth, and your wings?”

Natsu frowned, “Why my eyes! I won’t be able to see!”

Lucy let go of his arms and grabbed his shoulder, abruptly, “But if people can see your eyes, and that mage notifies people about a dragon, your intimidation toward him, and what you look like, it’s not that hard to figure out that you are the dragon!”

Natsu sighed, and pulled himself out of her grasp, before standing up, “Honestly, I don’t understand what you’re so worked up about, I’ll cover my wings, it’s always worked before, and those weird weak mages can’t do anything to me once I’ve eaten.”

Lucy folded her hands in her lap, “So you’ve eaten, what does that do?”

“I haven’t eaten yet, but,” Natsu corrected her, “it’s good. Gives me a boost, ya know?”

“A boost?” Lucy questioned.

“Yeah, a boost!” Natsu replied, pointing a finger at her, “like how you make weird circles to bring in fish people, I eat fire to get a power boost!”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “You saw that?” she asked.

“Saw what?” Natsu responded.

“You saw me creating the magic circle?”

“No, Happy told me,” Natsu shook his head, “besides, where did you do it anyway, I didn’t see a giant circle of red on the grass when I flew back.”

“Oh, no where.” Lucy replied, really hoping now to find some spell that allowed her to talk with animals.

“Wait!” she exclaimed, and stood up, grabbing Natsu’s forearms.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he replied, stiffening under her grasp.

“No, not that,” she shook her head, before leaning into him, eager to hear his response to her question, “You’re a beast, an animal, how come I can understand you?”

He raised a brow, “Like I know the answer to that!” he said, before pushing her hands off him with his wings, seeing as he couldn’t exactly move his arms.

She gripped his wings as he pushed at her fingers, now holding onto their red scales, “But you are an animal, Natsu! Were you put under some spell that allows you to speak with humans, or did you eat some magic fruit that gives you our language?”

He pushed her away from him, his wings giving him quite the distance between them, “I didn’t eat anything, I never encountered some spell, I’ve just always been able to do this, okay?”

“But…” Lucy stammered, before letting go of the soft scales.

“So we're gonna leave for the adventure, or what?”

“We can’t go now, okay,” she replied, before turning around, “we have to get prepared first.” she took a breath before turning her head and correcting herself before he had a chance to do so, “ _ I _ have to get prepared.”

“Kay,” he answered, “How long will that take?”

“I don’t know, a week.” she answered, shrugging, “I’ve never willingly went on an adventure with a freaking dragon before!”

“No duh,” Natsu answered as she began walking into the hallway, “you’ve never met a dragon before.”

She turned her head, and glared at him, before continuing into the hall, and entering her room. She collapsed onto her bed, not minding that Plue had come into the room with her. What was she supposed to do, she was a freaking witch, he was an extinct, overly powerful, red dragon. She might have gotten Aquarius back, but it’s not like she can just summon her whenever she wanted to, that took power and spells, too. Plue was different, he wasn’t a golden celestial being, he was just a celestial being. That didn’t take much to open to her realm, and she didn’t really have to do it, because he just didn’t want to go back yet, not since her mom died, anyway. She needed Natsu’s blood so that she could open the pathway for the others, and even Aquarius again, should she need to.

She turned over on the bed, pillowing her face, “This is so hard!” she yelled.

“Then you don’t have to come with us,” she heard Natsu say through the wall, at least he stayed in the main room, instead of barging into hers.

She ignored him, and turned to face her closet, she didn’t even know how long they’d be gone. She sighed,  _ they _ , as if she had already decided to come along with him. It would be just her, his cat, and Plue, right. There wouldn’t be anyone else, it would just be her and some eighteen year old dragon boy. She flushed red into the pillow, “Is that even the same, anyway?”

“You know,” Natsu said through the wall again, “We just can’t take a boat.”

“What?” Lucy asked, sitting up, her trail of thought disappearing, to her relief.

“We can’t take a boat.” Natsu repeated.

“And why not?” Lucy asked.

“Cause we can’t.”

“Well, in order to be at least a little more safe from the “great black demon lord” we have to get off of this land, and get to another.” she explained. They were having a conversation through a wall. A thin wall, but a wall! She couldn’t believe it, this kid was a complete idiot.

“Do we have to?” Natsu whined.

“Yes!” she answered, before a thought came to her, “have you been only traveling on this land?”

“What other place am I supposed to travel?”

“Well…” she couldn’t believe she was saying this, it probably would get his hopes up, and then they’d end up dropping all over again, “Maybe you haven’t found Igneel, cause he’s not on this land.”

“Oh my gosh!” Natsu yelled, and she heard his fist pound against the wall, “You’re right! How come I didn’t think of that?”

“Because you have a thick skull.” she muttered into her pillow, too quiet for him to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now on Tumblr and Patreon! NATSU'S DESIGN (WIP)  
> https://lissyart101.tumblr.com/post/637935720207613952/so-i-had-been-doodling-a-bit-and-finally-came-to  
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/45206943


	11. Boats

Lucy felt something soft on her face, waking her up the following morning, she batted it away, before receiving a scratch to the nose in return. She jumped up, flinging the blue cat to the foot of her bed, “Ouch!” she yelled, before glaring at her attacker.

Happy jumped off the bed, satisfied with what he did, before waiting for her to follow. She glanced over at the sleeping Plue, before sliding her feet off her bed, and onto the cold splintered floor of her cottage. She slid some moccasins onto her feet, before following Happy into the main room of her little cottage. Natsu was asleep on the couch, or so it would appear, had he not told her he couldn’t sleep in his human form. She sighed, as she watched Happy nudge a paw to the foot of the sleeping pink haired teen. Natsu didn’t budge, but she wasn’t worried.

She turned away from her guest and his cat, and went into the kitchen before letting out a huge groan of disappointment on seeing her pot she used for her potions charred and crumpled, not able to be used anymore. She turned around, and glared at the dragon on her couch, before noticing Happy was at her heels again, looking up at her, as if pleading for her to do something. She bent down onto her knees, and rubbed her fingers behind the cat’s ear, “He’s fine, Happy.” she said, but the blue cat obviously didn’t believe her.

Lucy couldn’t believe she was going to prove to a cat that his owner was okay. She walked back over to her couch, and stared at its inhabitant, “Natsu,” she groaned, “You’re worrying Happy.”

The dragon-boy turned over, onto his wings, before glaring up at her with tired eyes, “Let me sleep five more minutes.”

She noticed he was still in the clothes she had lent him, and the cloak was still hanging where she had left it, “Did you even sleep last night?”

He looked up at her, before covering his eyes with the corners of his wings, “It’s too bright.”

“Oh, come on!” she exclaimed, before squatting next to the couch, “Unless your dragon form is small, again, you obviously didn’t sleep last night.”

Natsu turned away from her, and into the cushion of the couch, “I slept.” he lied.

She ran her fingers over the scales of his wings, “If you need to sleep, you can. What kept you up, last night?”

“Happy!” Natsu called, “Lucy’s being mean again!”

The blue cat leaped onto the couch, and rested on Natsu’s shoulder, his tail hanging across the pink haired man’s neck. Lucy looked at the cat, before back at Natsu, “You hungry?”

Happy turned his head, eagerly to the dragon, but Natsu groaned in return, “Can you leave me alone?”

“No, I can’t!” Lucy exclaimed, “You’re on my couch!”

Natsu rolled backwards, causing Happy to leap onto the head of the couch. Lucy squealed as Natsu’s burning body landed in her lap, his wings leaning against the couch, “I’m not on it anymore, leave me alone.”

She pushed his body off her lap, and stood up, “Get off the floor!”

Natsu sat up, “What do you want me to do? You’re so confusing!”

“Well, you are in my house, and you were in my lap!” Lucy argued.

“And you didn’t want me on the couch, so I rolled off it? What’s the big deal?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair. Happy jumped onto the bedhead, and pawed at the horns.

“Your cat scratched me this morning!” Lucy exclaimed, before pointing to the small scratch on her nose, “All because you were on this stupid couch!”

Natsu glared at her, before standing, balancing the cat on his head in the process, “Well, Happy and I are going to go look for Igneel, so, bye!” he said, before walking toward the door.

“What are you gonna do with the wings?” Lucy asked.

Natsu looked up at Happy, who swung his tail at the crook of his friend’s neck, he turned back to Lucy, “Happy said we’ll figure it out.”

Lucy sighed, as she watched him open the door, “Stay here for a couple more days,” she said, not noticing the sudden halt in his footsteps, “I’ll come with you.”

Natsu turned around, “I don’t think so!” he yelled, “It’s because of you I couldn’t sleep last night!”

“Because of me?” Lucy asked, gesturing to herself, Natsu nodded in return. She groaned, “It isn’t my fault that you couldn’t sleep. I don’t snore, Natsu.” she turned on her heel, “I’m coming with you, whether you like it or not.”

Natsu groaned, as he plopped himself onto the floor, “How does she not see it's all her fault, Happy?” he asked.

After a few hours of searching for the right traveling outfit in her small collection of clothes, she finally decided to bring all of them, and made her way back to the dragon and his cat. She stared at them as he was still sitting where she left him, his head nodding slowly, as his eyes were closed. Happy rested in his lap, asleep. She knelt onto her knees and peered at his face, did he always have scales crowning his forehead? She turned around and noticed the face covering that she had brought out before. She picked it up, and shoved it in her pocket, before poking Natsu’s shoulder.

Natsu raised his head, and appeared as if he had just woken up, but that couldn’t be possible, “What?”

“Let’s go, you said you wanted to look for Igneel, right?” she asked, shoving a cloak in his face.

He grabbed the cloak, and she noticed his fingernails were a little sharper than before, “Right,” he said, before looking up at her, “you got a map?”

“Yes, I’m bringing one. Plue’s not coming.”

“Darn it!” Natsu exclaimed, leaping to his feet, “That would have been more fun! Two of us, two tiny friends.” He flinched, as he felt a blue paw to his bare shin, “Sorry, Happy! I was talking about them.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying that I’m tiny?” she asked.

Natsu placed a hand over his head, before bringing it straight above his own, “Yep!” he smiled, before swinging the cloak over his shoulders.

“You're only a few inches taller than me!” She said, before shoving the scarf up to his nose.

He pulled it down, and she was certain his nails hadn’t been that long before, “Hey, what was that for?”

She turned away from him, and walked out of her cottage, “Let’s get going, the further away from the demon lord we are, the safer I’ll be.”

“Okay,” Natsu replied, before jogging up to walk in step with her, “Is the white fish gonna be okay?”

“Plue’s a dog,” Lucy corrected, “and he went back to the celestial realm, I believe.”

“Celestial realm…” Natsu murmured to himself, “Sounds fun! We should go there!”

“No, we’re going to the next country, it’s still under the black demon lord’s reign, but, it’s not as strict there as it is here.”

“So how far we walkin?” Natsu asked.

“Only a few hours…” Lucy answered.

“Wow, how come I didn’t see this place before?” Natsu asked, “I’ve flown days above these trees.”

“Yeah…” Lucy sighed, turning her head away from him, and down at the blue cat, who, miraculously was able to keep up with Natsu’s quick speed, something she was falling behind on.

A few hours later, Lucy pushed Natsu into a few bushes, before peaking over his horns and out into a clearing. There were a few people walking around the docks, and one or two had the badge of the demon lord on the coats. She held Natsu’s head down, as she knelt again to meet his face. His eyes were nearly glowing under the dim light, and they were all the more noticeable as a dragon’s. She reached into her bag, before holding Natsu’s mouth shut, as he was about to say something.

Natsu’s brows furrowed, before he lifted his hands to pull her hand off his mouth, “What-” she covered his mouth again, feeling the sharpness of his teeth. She pulled out the black face covering and tied it around Natsu’s eyes.

 _That solves one problem_ , she thought to herself, as she reached between his horns and down the back of his head to pull the hood over them. The horns were longer than they were last night, and she wondered why. She pulled his scarf over his nose before fixing her own hood over head. It was a traveler’s hood, the cloaks her and Natsu wore had been a part of her collection. She shoved Happy into her bag, thankful that it was large enough to fit the cat, even though her clothes were smashed and now covered in blue hairs.

She stood up, and helped a frowning dragon to his feet, though his facial expression was hidden, only the apples of his cheeks were showing, since the hood covered the scales crowning his forehead. She helped him by the shoulder, occasionally glancing behind him, to make sure his wings weren’t sticking out. She made her way to the dock, and waited for the next ferry. Natsu was laying all his weight on her, and she collapsed with him, to her knees.

“We’re gonna go on a boat…” he groaned, against her shoulder, and she dearly wished she could see his annoyed face at her, though she was grateful she couldn’t because she wasn’t sure how dragon eyes looked when they were annoyed.

The water splashed at the edge of the dock, and she boarded in the hoard of other passengers onto the ferry. Natsu collapsed again, and she noticed he was getting a little too hot against her shoulder. She made her way to the back of the ferry, and dearly regretted the choice of bringing a dragon aboard a ship, when he had a fever! No one was at the back deck of the ferry, save her and the dragon. And she leaned him against the railing, dearly praying he wouldn’t burst into his dragon form, ripping the clothes, and the face mask.

Instead, he stayed where he was, occasionally groaning when the waters got a little too chaotic, but never a shred of clothes or something that would blow their cover. She was greatly relieved, and had Happy peeking out of her bag as she leaned over the railing next to him. “Excuse me, miss,” a man said behind her, “but… Is this sick blind man part of your party?”

She turned to look at him, “Yes, he’s my uncle.”

“We have beds in the quarantine for the sick and injured.” he said.

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Lucy answered, her palms sweating, “but he’s seasick, and it would be best for him to have fresh air, no?”

“Ah, I see,” the man replied, “though he can’t get much fresh air, if his nose and mouth are covered.”

“Ah, your right,” Lucy answered, “I’ll let him know, thank you.”

The man nodded, and turned to make his leave. Lucy sighed, thankful that the man was gone. She knelt beside Natsu, and pulled the cloak away from his ear, before whispering into it. He didn’t respond, so she glanced behind her, before pulling the scarf down from his nose, only to hurriedly pull it up again. She wasn’t imagining the sharp nails, longer horns, and scales on his forehead, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, what is going on! What a cliff-hanger! How are the author just leave us off like th- right, I like to do that.  
> Anyway, I really fell in love with the design choices that I was making for Natsu and Lucy, and so this one only made it all the better. I think it's kinda fun to write Natsu in his vulnerable state, hehe, and Lucy not sure why, cause she doesn't understand Happy, so he can't tell her the dragon get's motion sick! I love it! Love it! Love it! Out of both the fanfics I'm working on right now, I have to say while writing bloody scenes is fun (notice the slight sarcasm), writing a super powerful being such as a dragon suddenly come down with a fever or an illness, leaving him, for the most part, immobile, is all too thrilling.  
> So, long story short, enjoy the cliff-hanger I leave you at with the utmost passion!


	12. Dragon

She glanced around, frantically, no one was around, and she hoisted his arm around her neck, before feeling something soft, and different from his skin on it. She dropped his arm, and went around to his other side and hoisted the sleeved arm over her neck, “Geeze, Natsu, at least try to stay conscious.” She knew he was, because he was still in human form, or at least mostly human form now. She stumbled her way over to the back door, opening into the infirmary, the quarantine was just beyond the second door, though no one was in the infirmary. She dropped the dragon, quincing as his body pounded onto the floor, and she pulled one of the dividers, as it unfolded around the wooden cot.

She pulled him up, and lay him down on the bed, “Couldn’t you at least try to help me out?” she muttered, before leaning over his flopped figure, and untying the mask over his eyes.

His eyes were lidded, but she could still see that they looked a whole lot more like his dragon form’s eyes than his human form. He groaned, before flopping his body over the side of the bed, the cloak slid between his two wings as he stretched them out, and slumped them over his head. He looked severely sick. The blue cat popped its head out of Lucy’s bag, before seeming like he didn’t care about his fellow friend, and stuffed himself back into the bag.

“No one’s in here right now,” she muttered, before running her fingers over his wings, petting him, “but why are you looking more like a dragon?”

She noticed him glare at her before sulking over the edge of the bed again. She sighed, and patted his back, between his wings. His head bobbed a few times before, he fell limp. He was still conscious because he wasn’t ripping his clothes and becoming a powerful dragon. She sighed, before she combed her fingers down his wing’s scales again. He didn’t react, and she continued to pet him. She wanted to touch his hair, wondering if it were softer than his red scales.

“Are you okay?” she asked, but instead of responding, he groaned, lightly. She frowned, “You aren’t making this any easier.” She glanced at his arm, red scales had appeared around his joints and covering half his forearm.

“I wanna get off…” he mumbled, barely audible.

“What are you going to do? Fly away? In your condition?” Lucy asked, before grabbing some cloth from her bag and beginning to wrap his scaled arm.

He didn’t speak again for at least another hour, and even so it was only another groan about how he wanted to get off. She sat down at the foot of the bed, thankful no one came in, because his wings were spread across the bed, as he lay on his front, face smashed against the pillow, as Happy danced circles between the joints of his wings on his back. She felt the ferry jolt for a moment, and realized they had lay anchor for the night.

“We’ve stopped moving,” she said, “Can you get out of the pillow?”

Natsu shifted the position of his head, and glared at her, “It’s still moving…”

“The light waves of the sea, yes, but we’ve laid anchor, we aren’t moving.” Lucy frowned.

“I can still feel it moving…” Natsu answered, turning his head back into the confines of the pillow.

“You’re a baby.” Lucy uttered, annoyed. She folded her arms under her bosom, and faced away from him.

She watched the door cautiously, completely aware there were two red scaled wings outspread on the bed she sat on. To her luck, no one came into the room. She glanced back at Natsu, whose appearance in scales hadn’t grown any, and she looked back to the door. She sighed, when she realized he wasn’t going to respond, not even to say something about how he was a dragon and not a baby. However, no matter the case of this, there was something that bugged her. She knew he didn’t like boats, but why hadn’t he slept at all last night.

She glanced back at the pink head of hair, two red horns poking through the locks. She removed her hand from her crossed arms, and gently lay her palm against the back of his head. His hair was surprisingly really soft, and she was soothed, like she was petting the fur on a kitten, or a puppy. His hair curled around her fingers as she moved her hand up his head, before they loosened as she brought her hand down to the nape of his neck. He didn’t move from his spot as she did it, so she assumed it was helpful for him as well. Happy stared at her with curious eyes, and she smiled at the cat, before moving her free hand to rub his blue fur.

Natsu’s wings folded, and hindered her ability to continue petting his soft hair, so she brought her hand back, as she picked up the blue cat and laid him on her lap, “Why didn’t you sleep last night?” she asked.

He turned his head to face her, now nearly completely covered in blood red scales, “I slept.” he lied, again, before he stuffed his face back into the pillow groaning, as his wings lightly flapped up apart.

“You said you turn into a dragon when you aren’t conscious, so why didn’t you sleep?” she asked.

She heard him mumble something into the pillow, before he turned his head again to face her, “I want to get off…”

“Just until mid-day tomorrow, you can wait that long, can’t you?”

“Mid-day?” he mumbled, before groaning into the pillow again.

“You’re such a baby.” she frowned.

A knock was heard on the door, before she heard it creak open, “Anyone in here?” she heard a deep man’s voice say.

She placed her hand on the back of Natsu’s head, and pushed it further into the pillow. The cat seemed to already have the same idea as she did, because he jumped off her lap, and sat on the joints of Natsu’s wings. Natsu would have let out a grunt, had his entire face been smothered by a soft pillow. He couldn’t move his wings, but he could hear. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps, and he let her suffocate him on the bed. That would be better than being seasick, he reasoned. Though it was obvious his mind wasn’t thinking straight. A knock was sounded on the divider, before she heard it on the next one, and across the entirety of the room.

“Look, I don’t have time for your games, Fullbuster,” another voice sounded, higher pitched, and a bit more feminine.

“They aren’t games, I know a demon when I see one.” the first one spoke, Fullbuster it seemed.

“And where is this demon?” the feminine voice reasoned.

“I saw him get on the ferry, he was completely cloaked in black…”

“A traveler’s cloak?”

“No, not like that, there was something about the way he walked, it was obvious, letting out those powerful gusts of power, as if telling everyone that he owned the place.”

“I get it, you want to kill the demon lord, too, everyone on this ferry wants nothing to do with him. Why would a demon get onto a ferry? They can fly, can’t they?”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure about that myself, but there isn’t anything as powerful as a demon in this realm, everyone knows that!”

“Power? So you sensed the power of a demon?”

“Yes, power equal to that of a demon’s. It can’t be anything but a demon.” Fullbuster continued.

_ Equal to a demon’s _ , Lucy questioned, as she looked at the head she was burying in the pillow.  _ Can they sense his power now? _

“Then use that demon power sensor of yours, and find the demon.” the woman said.

“That’s the thing, he musta known we’d track him, so he hid his power.”

“Fine, say this isn’t a demon though, what else do you think it could be?”

“Nothing. Anything that was equal to a demon’s power had died out long ago. There aren’t any dragons left in this world.”

“Obviously they weren’t actually equal to a demon’s power then, were they?”

Lucy felt a push against her as she tried to keep him down, but Natsu was way stronger than her, even if he was super weak due to this weird illness he suddenly caught.  _ No, stay down, stay down! _ Her efforts were short-lived as Happy flew off the back and tumbled off the bed, slamming against the divider, making it wobble.

“Who’s there?” Fullbuster announced.

Happy crawled away from the divider, and made his way out, as if to hide the struggling, weak dragon on the bed that Lucy was desperately trying to hide. He licked his paw, as if nothing was wrong, but he got scolding glares from the two people in the room. He quickly scampered back to behind the divider. Lucy gulped as she couldn’t hold Natsu down anymore, and the divider was pushed back, as Natsu’s wings pushed her off him, and he turned around.

“Natsu! No!” Lucy nearly yelled, as the dragon met eyes with a raven-haired man, who was shirtless. There was a red haired woman behind him, decked in sturdy anti-magic armor. She had a stern expression on her face, and a sword at her hip. Her hair laid elegantly over her shoulders, and against the silver plates, as it covered one of her brown eyes.

“An elf?” the woman voiced, as her eyes met Lucy’s frantic ones.

“The hell are you?” Fullbuster yelled at Natsu.

“What?” Natsu yelled back, “I’m a…” he trailed off as he slumped against the bed, “Lucy, stop this thing from moving…” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Natsu's been found out! What are they going to do?
> 
> aka: I love to leave you all off with a good old fashioned cliff-hanger. Makes me feel powerful.
> 
> (p.s. sorry this chapter is so short)


	13. Allies

Lucy glanced at the dragon now half on the bed, as his wings drooped around, laying on the ground. His hair was inches away from touching the ground, though it effectively covered his horns, as pointless as it was for them to be covered now that their cover was blown. She scrambled to her feet, since Natsu’s wings held quite the strength, and stood up to greet the two people staring at the abnormal creature groaning on the bed.

“We still have tomorrow,” she mumbled, looking down at his neck, the scales looking as if they were seeping up from under his scarf. “Hello, I’m sorry if it appeared that we were eavesdropping, we really didn’t mean to. He wasn’t feeling well, and I-”

Fullbuster cut her off, “I don’t care about that! What the hell is he!”

The red haired woman brought a hand up to her face in thought, the armor clanking as she did so, “Do you think he was the strength of power you felt?”

“What?” Fullbuster turned to look at her, “There’s no way! I would have felt him when we came in here, but I didn’t. He’s a weakling, obviously.”

“I’m not weak!” Natsu yelled, but didn’t move from his visibly uncomfortable spot on the bed. Happy now sat between the joins of his wings on his back, the cloak he was still wearing acting as the perfect bed.

“Sure look like it.” Fullbuster mumbled, before turning his attention back to the blond elf-witch, “You’re an elf, right?”

Lucy sighed, relieved, “Yeah, half-breed. My father was an elf, yes.”

“Mother?” the redhead asked.

“She passed when I was young.” Lucy answered, wanting to avoid mentioning that she was a witch.

“I see.” the woman responded, before gesturing to the red-scaled beast on the bed, “and who’s your friend?”

Lucy looked over at him, nearly swearing she thought she could see the beginnings of a tail forming, thankfully under the confines of his cloak, “He’s a little stray. He just came by my house, and I decided to take him in. Eats all the meat off the bones, so I don’t have to.” she smiled.

“She was talking about the horned human-beast.” Fullbuster mentioned, pointing to the said human-beast.

“I know.” Lucy answered.

“Obviously, he isn’t human, Gray.” the red-head stated, as she knelt by the pink locks of hair. “He looks miserable, shouldn’t he just go to sleep?”

Lucy suddenly realized at least part of what made him so weak. He had stayed in his human form for a bit too long, seeing as he didn’t sleep. He was also obviously sea-sick, so he was trying to stay in his human form, but it was taking the toll on his power-capacity, so he was slowly turning back into his dragon form. She nearly screeched, as she hurried over to stop the woman from doing anything, “He just gets seasick, but he said sleeping just makes it worse when he wakes up.”

“Understandable.” the woman responded, but she didn’t move from her spot, “though if we knock him out, then we can just wake him up when we get off the ferry.”

Lucy cursed under her breath for thinking too lowly of this woman, she glanced at the cat, hoping he would stop the woman from forcing Natsu to go into an unconscious state. Happy, however, decided at that moment that he would curl into a ball, ignoring her invisible plea, and take a nap. Fullbuster had crouched beside the woman, and glanced at the wings draping over the bed, as he admired the red scales.

“Wait!” Lucy announced, “I think it’d be best to move him off the bed.”

“Off the bed?” the redhead and the raven-head looked behind them at her, in sync.

“Yes.” Lucy replied, confidently, “and probably leave him alone to rest?”

“Luce.” she heard Natsu’s weak voice mutter, “Just let her knock me out. This is hell.” He didn’t move from his position, and his voice was sounding under the bed, but his wings twitched, as he forced them to fold, though not squishing Happy.

“But you…” she began, and as she saw the woman’s curious eyes, and the man’s skeptical ones, she couldn’t find her words anymore.

Natsu slid himself further off the bed, his horns touching the ground, “I want to get off.”

“Natsu! You can’t get off, you can’t go to sleep!” she nearly yelled, causing the two people crouched on the ground to get up, and out of her way, as she appeared to be needing a private conversation, at least partly.

“Why…” he groaned, his voice hoarse.

“Why? Because of what you are.” she answered.

Natsu forced himself to raise his head, though dropping it again as he answered, “Why is being a dragon such a big deal?” his voice was slightly above a whisper, but it was apparently loud enough for both Fullbuster and the red-haired lady to hear, as Lucy heard their loud gasps behind her.

“Natsu!” she hoarsely whispered to the back of his head.

He wasn’t responding to her, but his full dragon-form hadn't taken a hold of his body yet, so she knew he was still conscious, or awake. She felt a strong armored hand to her shoulder, and she was nervous to look behind her. It suddenly felt a little colder in the room, and she desperately wanted to protect the ancient beast she had smuggled on board. Though she knew if she did so, she would be risking everything. On top of that, she didn’t even know how strong these two were in the first place. She slowly turned her body to face the red-haired woman.

“Did he say, ‘dragon?’” she asked.

“Yes?” Lucy answered.

“And is his power equal to that of a demon’s?” Fullbuster continued the questions.

“He said so.” Lucy responded, getting a little anxious.

“But how is he here?” the redhead asked.

“How? I don’t even know that myself.” Lucy answered, turning fully to face them as she held her hands out, protectively over the sick beast.

“Can I take a look at him?” the redhead asked.

“Can you?” Lucy responded, questioning if it was alright or not, “I don’t even know your names, how will I…”

“Erza.” the redhead interrupted.

“Gray.” Fullbuster responded instantly.

“But how can I know I can trust you!” Lucy stammered.

“We won’t tell anyone about the beast.” Gray answered.

“Everyone on this ferry is leaving from the same place for the same reason.” Erza continued, “If someone has an ancient beast in their possession, it only makes sense that you are leaving for the same reason.”

“I…” Lucy couldn’t find a good counter-argument.

Gray took another step forward, and she raised her guard again. The two visibly sighed to the gesture, and waited for her explanation. Erza glanced at the door, making sure nobody was coming, and Gray looked down at the appearing sleeping dragon-human.

“What are you going to do to him!” Lucy asked, deciding that it would be best to see their intentions.

“Do?” Gray questioned, “He’s an ancient beast! So what if we wanna take a look at your pet.”

“Look, ‘Luce,’ I think I understand your concern, however,” Erza stated, walking up to her, “we need something powerful to help  _ us _ out, and we’d like to see exactly what that is.”

“It’s ‘Lucy,’” Lucy mumbled, before focusing her attention to the red haired woman, “You can’t have him.”

“We’re not trying to buy him. We don’t have money for that!” Gray answered, holding back his laughter, “We just wanna see what a dragon looks like.”

Lucy lowered her guard again, and let them approach Natsu, “Don’t hurt him.”

Erza crouched again by the drooped head, and held the scarf in her hand, before she glanced at the scales on his neck. Lucy watched as the red-haired woman unwrapped the white scaled scarf, and layed it gently beside her. Gray squatted beside her and looked over the scaled wings, before reaching a hand out, as he noticed a few tears at the tips of them.

“This isn’t what I thought dragons would look like.” he said.

Lucy felt a bit of pride as they inspected her unexpected house guest, and she sat on her knees on the other side of Erza, “He isn’t in his full dragon state.”

“Can he even fly?” Gray asked, as he reached up to touch the torn wings.

“Of course I can fly!” Natsu mumbled as he tried to move his head, but the sudden motion of the waves under him, made him shut his mouth up, and he drooped his wings again. Lucy noticed they looked larger than before.

“So why didn’t you guys just fly over, instead of taking the ferry?” Erza asked.

“Well, I…” Lucy lost her words again, and realized that the armor-clad woman made a good point, “I don’t know.”

Natsu forced himself to raise his head again, “It’s your fault, Luce.” he groaned.

“Your fault?” Gray asked.

“I can make you feel better,” Erza said, as she stroked the soft pink hair.

Natsu’s attention shifted to her, and Lucy was grateful that his dragon eyes weren’t staring her down anymore. Her eyes widened as she heard the hammer of scales meating metal. She looked over and saw Erza holding Natsu’s head to her armored chest.

Gray gasped, as he noticed the wings grow some more, and the cat leaping from his spot as spikes jutted out of Natsu’s back. Lucy was slightly surprised he was still nowhere close to reaching his full form. His tail swung around the bed, as it crashed to the ground. His face was distorted for a moment, before his recognizable dragon snout came into her view. His red scales shimmering, as his pink hair was no longer in sight. His horns waved a little as they reached their full length. His hands shifted into full claws with black nails, and he pushed them under his neck, as he rested his head on the ground. He curled his body around, and blanketed himself with his wings. The cloak was no longer capable of covering him any longer.

Since Natsu’s head was curled away from her, and toward his left, she noticed a scar along his neck, and it appeared old, but it hadn’t healed like the one that he got from protecting her, though she wished she could remember the moment. She was tempted to run her fingers over the scarred scales, and feel the difference between them in the vibrant red ones. She held her jealous breath as she watched Erza rest Natsu’s unconscious head in her hand as she ran the other over the top of his head, between his horns, yet not against the spikes that ran down between his eyes.

“So this is what dragons look like.” Erza stated, before glancing over at Gray, “He sure looks powerful.”

“I’d bet.” Gray responded, before dropping the wing he was admiring, and standing. Lucy snapped her attention back to Natsu, in seeing as somewhere along the line, Gray had taken off his trousers.

“Gray, your clothes.” Erza muttered, before gently laying Natsu’s head back down on the ground.

“When did that happen!” Gray shrieked, staring down at his near naked self.

Erza stood up again, and looked down at Lucy, “We’ll leave you to care for the dragon,” she said, before giving an offer, though it sounded more like an order, “I don’t know where you two are heading, but Gray and I want to tag along.”

“We do?” Gray questioned.

“Got a problem?” Erza retorted, and though Lucy couldn’t see her face, Gray’s reaction was enough to imagine it wasn’t one she wanted to see.

“No ma’am.” he sulked.

“This journey wasn’t really my idea,” Lucy admitted, “Though when we’re off the ferry, you can ask him.”

“Sounds good.” Erza replied, before shoving Gray out of the room, “He’s quite the majestic beast. I’m glad you caught him.” She closed the door behind her, before Lucy could clear up the misunderstanding.

_ I didn’t catch him. I found him. _ She noticed he was still larger than when she first found him, and she had to assume the cut along his back was a lot worse than this. She ran her fingers against his cheek, noticing Happy emerge from under his wing. She smiled, happy to have the moment to herself once more. The cat nestled himself onto her lap, and she mindlessly petted him with her other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Gray have joined the squad! Honestly, I think that might be the only other actually Mashima-written characters that are gonna be in the story for a while, but, who can say for sure.  
> Also, gonna have to point out Lucy's development here. If you haven't noticed, she's kinda on the fence about Natsu. Like he looks like a human, sometimes. He acts like a human, sometimes. He calls himself a dragon. He has dragon features all the time. Not gonna lie, I'd be a little confused, too.  
> Anyway, go ahead and enjoy the beautifully crafted cliff-hanger I left you! I know, it's got your hearts all in a wrench! (I know what I said.)  
> Enjoy the first chapter of the new year!


	14. Docked

Her finger slipped under Natsu’s lip, as she found herself wanting to see his sharp teeth. His lip curled around her thumb, and she noticed it was of a darker shade than his brightly red scaled nose. He shifted in his sleep, curling his head deeper to the left, and away from her. His wings half-folded as they kept the form of a blanket over his sleeping body. His eyes looked pained, even if they were closed, and she lifted the white scarf off the ground, and attempted to lay it over his neck, but she didn’t want to move Happy, not stop the petting of his soft blue fur. Instead, she gripped the scarf in her hand, and lazily swung it around her arm.

She scooted herself closer to the ancient beast, though difficult due to the sleeping cat on her lap, and she leaned against his right wing. Drifting herself off into a peaceful slumber. It was warm. Even if Natsu had been forced unconscious, he was still very warm. She found that she didn’t even need a blanket, and might have found her favorite winter sleeping place. Though she had to admit, as much as she hated to, that she wasn’t sure how long her dragon would stay with her. He was free to go anywhere, seeing as her familiar spell didn’t work on his powerful form.

She awoke by armored hands shaking her shoulders, and her eyes fluttered open to meet the gorgeous eyes of Erza, the armored woman from the previous night. The woman was slightly shaking her, or had at least thought she was slightly shaking her, as Lucy might have gotten a headache from the jolts her head was taking.

“I’m up, I’m up.” she muttered, causing the scarlet haired woman to let go, “What is it?”

“We arrived at the other port early. Let’s take the dragon and get out of here.” she said, and Lucy noticed Gray pulling at Natsu’s wing, though the beast wouldn’t budge.

“Stupid flame brain.” the dark haired man muttered, as he kicked at the leg of the beast.

“Early?” Lucy asked.

“Turns out, they decided to continue traveling during the night, instead of anchoring the ship, because they had seen the demon lord’s men on the waters.”

“The demon lord.” Lucy muttered to herself, hatred for the being boiling in her blood.

“So wake your dragon, and let’s get going.”

Lucy straightened herself, before looking down at Happy, who had also awoken from the shaking of her body. Happy seemed to understand immediately what she wanted him to do, and he made his way to the head of his owner. Lucy nearly flinched, as she saw the blue cat let out his claws, and began clawing at the dragon’s face.

“That’s not gonna do anything.” Gray stated, letting go of the wing.

Much to the new allies’ surprise, Natsu’s form shifted, as his body took on more of a human shape, “I’m up, I’m up.” he groaned.

“Natsu, we’ve gotta get off the ferry, it docked finally.” Lucy explained.

“You’re right!” Natsu cheered, and Lucy noticed his stature looking a lot better than before. His horns were smaller in his human form than they were before he was knocked out. His wings weren’t as large, and his face wasn’t covered in scales. However, her pleasure was short lived, as Natsu forced himself into a sitting position.

“Then let’s get off this thing!” he stated, the cloak stuck between his wings as he raised them in the air.

“And you say I’m the stripper.” Gray told Erza, who shrugged, seemingly unfazed.

Lucy was in a deep blush, as red as the other woman’s hair, or Natsu’s scales. She flusteredly brought her hands up to her face, muttering something about forgetting he had ripped his clothes when he transformed back into a dragon, “Natsu, did you bring extra clothes?”

“Extra clothes?” he asked, before feeling the light rocking of the ferry, and collapsing himself back onto the ground, “can we talk about that later.” he groaned, his head bobbing up and down as he spoke.

“No, you need to put something on! You’re naked!” she exclaimed, “We’ve been over this, I-”

He interrupted her, “I don’t understand the big deal.” he groaned, looking away from her.

“Well, come on sickhead.” Gray stated.

“Sickhead?” Erza questioned, as the dragon took offense to the nickname.

“I’m not sick! You ice breath!” Natsu retorted, raising his voice, though his head still was bobbing against the ground, as he found no strength to actually lift it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gray responded, “Are we gonna stay in this room forever?” he asked, “The other people are gonna wake up, and notice this naked idiot.”

“Idiot.” Natsu mumbled, as Lucy hurried over and grabbed at his shoulders.

Lucy held his shoulder tightly, as she draped the cloak over it, and forced him to stand up, “Fine, we’ll find clothes for you once we get off the ferry.” she said, before pulling his hood over his head, “Happy, can you get the mask?” the cat obliged, and rushed over to her belongings, “Now where’s that scarf?” she muttered.

“Luce, give me back my scarf.” Natsu whined, “Why’d you take it off!”

“I didn’t take it off, idiot,” she replied, and limped her way over to the door, his feet basically dragging on the floor.

“Then why do you have it?”

“I don’t.” she answered, as Happy returned to her feet, holding the strap of her bag in his mouth. She bent down, dropping Natsu in the process, though he stumbled so he stood upright. His efforts didn’t last long, as the ferry moved along with the waves again, and he found himself falling forward, unable to catch himself.

Lucy pulled the mask out of the bag, and noticed the scarf wrapped around her arm. She had forgotten she had put it there. She looked down at the groaning beast, and pushed his hood back, before slipping the mask over his eyes, and returning the hood to its position on his head. “I’ll have to give you the scarf later, we don’t have time.”

“Why’d you cover his eyes?” Gray asked.

“Have you seen them?” Lucy responded, as Erza helped her lift the sick dragon onto Gray’s shoulders. Both forcing him to help out.

“Why do  _ I _ have to carry him?” he asked, but still gripping the limp hands nonetheless.

“I don’t want a naked person hanging over my shoulder,” Lucy replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“Got a problem with it?” Erza ordered.

“No, ma’am.” Gray responded, like a meek child.

The three of them made their way out of the quarantine, and onto the deck of the back of the ship. They glanced over to the only way off of the ferry, and Lucy groaned as she held her bag over her shoulder, Happy had already burrowed himself inside. Erza made the trek over, and signaled them to follow. To her relief, though she still continuously glanced behind her at Natsu to make sure the mask, nor hood, fell off of their rightful spots in concealing his being. His wings had drooped, so they hung along with the folds of the cloak against Gray’s back.

They made their way off the deck, and into a secluded spot amongst the trees. Gray dropped Natsu, immediately, and collapsed himself on the ground, before muttering something about being exhausted and needing a little bit more rest. Lucy glanced over to the dragon, as he regained composure of his body. He forced himself into a sitting position, and saw Lucy’s concerned face.

“What happened?” she asked.

“It’s your fault.” he muttered.

“Again with this, I don’t even know what I did. Do you get seasick?” she asked, “you could have told me. Why didn’t you say anything? Why strain your body like that?”

“Strain my body?” he questioned, “It was your fault that I didn’t get any sleep the night before.”

“Natsu, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

“Do you really have  _ that _ sort of relationship?” Erza asked.

“No!” Lucy cleared up that misunderstanding, “I sleep in the room, and he sleeps on the couch. Or at least he should be sleeping. He didn’t sleep at all, so he was running on two whole days without sleep, and apparently it’s my fault, though I have no idea what I even did.”

“No idea!” Natsu jumped to his feet.

“Put some clothes on.” Lucy blushed, looking away from him.

“It was that stupid tea you forced down my throat.” he stated, leaning down to her, as she was still sitting beside Erza.

“You said that potion didn’t work.” she replied, folding her arms, “so don’t blame me. And put on some clothes!”

“Didn’t bring any,” he replied, casually, before returning to his argument, “And it didn’t. It just tasted awful, and I couldn’t go to sleep. Also all the sounds in your house were annoying!”

“Potion?” Erza asked.

“What a pervert.” Gray mumbled, before curling himself away from the argument.

Natsu crossed his legs, as he sat bat down, Lucy throwing his scarf at him, before rummaging through her bag to see if she brought some extra clothes for him, “Potion, tea, same thing.” Natsu mumbled, as he lifted his scarf from his lap to wrap around his neck.

“Potions and tea are not the same thing.” Lucy groaned.

“She made a potion?” Erza asked.

“Yeah?” Natsu replied, “Is that a bad thing?”

“I’ve never met an elf who can make potions.”

“She’s an elf?” Natsu tilted his head, confused.

“Yeah!” Lucy replied, shoving some clothes she was thankful she grabbed in his face, “That’s what I told you when you asked.”

“You said you weren’t a vampire, and that you were a w-” Natsu tried explaining what he remembered as Lucy shoved the mask he had taken off upon sitting up into his mouth.

“An elf.” she replied, “Seriously, how could you forget?” she pushed her hair behind her pointed ear as if to prove her point.

“I’ve never met an elf like you.” Natsu stated.

“But you also think dragons are still alive.” she muttered.

“Igneel is alive, I know it.” Natsu retorted, before shoving the pants on, much to Lucy’s relief.

“Igneel?” Erza repeated, “The fire dragon king?”

“He’s a fire dragon, yeah,” Natsu replied, “don’t know if he’s a king or not, though.”

“He died.” Erza let out the truth, that Lucy had already told him, and so did the bastard servant of the demon lord.

“No, he didn’t.” Natsu replied, shaking his head, “you guys all think he did, but he didn’t.”

“How old are you?” Erza asked.

“Eighteen, why?” Natsu replied.

“So how are you here?” Gray mumbled, turning his head back to the conversation, not being able to sleep.

Natsu glanced over at him, and scowled, “I don’t know. I’ve been looking for Igneel since he disappeared seven years ago, and ran across Lucy.”

“Seven years ago?” Gray and Erza stated in sinc.

“Natsu, let’s not bring up Igneel…” Lucy stated, shyly.

“Are dragon years the same as human years?” Gray asked.

“Yeah,” Natsu replied, “Why would they be different, are you an idiot?”

“Me, an idiot!” Gray announced, “You’re the idiot!”

“No I’m not!” Natsu replied, shoving his forehead onto Gray’s as the raven haired man had risen from his spot.

“There’s no fucking way that you are eighteen years old when dragons went extinct centuries ago!” Gray retorted, shoving his head back to the dragon’s.

“Stop it.” Erza stated, causing the two bickering men to crouch and silent themselves, as if they were dogs getting scolded.

_ That’s new _ , Lucy noticed, and was tempted to pet the pink hair again. She shifted over, as his attention was focused on the ground, moping about being scolded by the armor-clad woman. She reached her hand out hesitantly, and it hovered just over his salmon-pink locks.

“We should get going.” Erza stated as she rose, peeking over to the ferry, thankful it was still as silent as when they had left it.

“I don’t understand why we need to be hiding.” Natsu said, leaning back onto his hands, his head meeting Lucy’s hovered hand, it surprised both of them, though he nestled his head comfortably under her touch like a kitten of sorts.

“It’s because you’re a dragon,” Lucy responded, thankful for the opportunity to run her fingers against his soft locks of hair again. It was the first time she actually took notice of his ears. They looked almost like they hadn’t gone full human yet, as red tinted their scaly cartilage, unlike the rosy pink that dusted her ears.

“Are you dense, or what?” Gray sighed, “we can’t go traveling around with some winged beast!”

“Do you have a way of hiding your wings?” Erza thought aloud.

“Of course!” Natsu leaned forward, and grabbed the shirt he had forgotten to put on, causing Lucy to be a little disappointed in his hair leaving her touch. “Happy has me cover them with the cloak.” He leaned back and focused as he used his claws to tear two holes in the back of the shirt, before ripping off one of the sleeves, to Lucy’s displeasure.

“Why do you have to do that?” she muttered, while silently hoping she could run her fingers against his scalp again. Happy would have to do for now, as she lightly petted the blue cat that had nuzzled its way into her lap.

“Sorry to break it to ya, man, but tearing holes isn’t exactly how you hid the wings.” Gray chuckled to himself.

“I know that, idiot!” Natsu retorted, as he swung the shirt over his shoulders, and clawed at his wings to get them out of the fabric, “These shirts are just too tight!”

“I’m not an idiot!” Gray stated, slamming his forehead against Natsu’s as they began bickering at each other again.

“Stop it.” Erza stated, and the two retreated back like ornery puppies. “We should get going before the other passengers start leaving the ferry.”

Half of Natsu’s wing was stuck in the hole as his other still hadn’t escaped the hold of the fabric. Lucy gently ran her fingers up his wing as she attempted to pull it out from the start of it, and she nearly did so, when Natsu jerked away from her, grabbing at his shoulder blade. She was curious on why he did so, so she lifted Happy off her lap, and lightly crawled over to him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, before pulling the shirt toward him, the sound of fabric tearing echoed in her ears, as the wing that was stuck managed to stretch into the air. She watched as the beginning sunrise shimmered off the red scales.

“I was just trying to help,” she tried explaining.

“Don’t do that.” he stated, before clawing at his other wing, still smashed under the tight shirt.

Lucy glanced at Gray as they shared teasingly knowing smirks. Gray decided to voice their shared thought, “Are your wings sensitive?” he asked, and Natsu glared over at him.

“No,” he growled, “just not used to hands touching them.”

“I’ve touched your wings before,” Lucy smirked, before reaching into the hole of the shirt, as Natsu’s focus was trained to Gray’s teasing stare. He jumped, and spun around away from her, nearly hitting Erza in the back of her head with his freed wing.

“I can get it myself.” he stated, before grabbing a hold of the tip of his wing, and began to pull it out, though their own muscles did some of the work as well.

“Awe, come on, man, let her help,” Gray teased.

“No need,” Natsu retorted, as he successfully managed to stay out of both of their reach.

Lucy leaned over to Gray and whispered in his ear, suddenly feeling a whole lot more comfortable with the raven-haired man, “He’s definitely sensitive.”

“Without a doubt,” Gray nodded in a whisper, “You think he balled his eyes out when those tears were made to his wings?” he smirked.

“Tears?” Lucy questioned, and looked back over to the dragon as he hopped around, stupidly, trying to get his wing out. It appeared he made the other whole a bit smaller than the first one, and she flinched as his wing hovered a few inches above Erza’s head as she surveyed the area.

“Didn’t notice them?” Gray asked, not bothering to whisper.

“No, I…” she couldn’t exactly tell him that she had been mesmerized by the way the dragon’s scales glittered in the sunlight, or how she was first attracted to him from his dang blood. “Was distracted by his stupidity.” she finished, and told herself it wasn’t entirely a lie, though it wasn’t entirely true either.

“Must not have met him as he stumbled off a bed then,” Gray laughed.

“What are you laughing at!” Natsu glared, and Lucy noticed he had gotten his wing through the hole, as he made his way over to them.

“You, dumbass.”

Natsu opened his mouth to retort back, when he was interrupted by Erza, “You done jumping about? We have to get going further into the island. Can’t have the other passengers on the boat notice our catch.”

“True.” Lucy replied, and stood up, Happy following at her heels, and Gray stood as well.

“What catch?” Natsu asked, as he followed after them, pouting at the way the cat in front of him swayed his tail about.

Lucy glanced behind her, his eyes looking more like an innocent child’s then a dragon’s in that moment, “A big red dragon.” she answered, as she faced forward, trying to hide her giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself. I love Natsu and Lucy together, I love NaLu, but for some reason, in this story, that just isn't progressing, and probably regressing. Anyway, enjoy this cliffhanger, while the happiness lasts...  
> Oh, that was a spoiler for the next chapter, don't tell Erza.


	15. Camping

“You found Igneel!” Natsu exclaimed, and Lucy immediately regretted saying what she did, he swung an arm over her shoulder as they walked, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

“What?” she asked, looking over to him.

“Where is he?” he asked, his eyes looking more innocent then they had before.

“What?” she stated, again, and glanced over at the new members of their party for a little help, though they were discussing the plans they had ahead.

“Did you hurt him when you caught him?” Natsu asked, and she was feeling more guilty with every question he asked. His eyes looked more hopeful with each one.

“Wait, Natsu, I-” she began but he cut her off.

“You didn’t  _ actually _ catch him though?” he asked, an almost teasing tone to his voice, and he brought his arm off of her, as he walked beside her, “he probably just  _ let  _ you catch him… or maybe he was sleeping?”

“Natsu, wait, I-”

He looked over to her, his eyes wide with anticipation, “What? Did he tell you not to tell me?”

“No, it’s just that who I meant by the red dragon-” he cut her off again.

“You’re right.” he nodded, “he isn’t a big dragon, he’s huge!” his eyes were practically glowing he was so happy.

“Natsu,” Lucy hung her head, ashamed of what she was about to say to him.

“What?” he asked, turning his head to face her again, the most innocent, childlike grin plastered to his face. He was so happy. Joyfulness in seeing his father again was overflowing from him, and her mouth moved to tell him the words that would crush all of that in an instant.

She raised her head to look over at him, as he hit a tree branch she hadn’t noticed out of their way, “Natsu, I didn’t mean that we found Igneel when I said that our catch was a big red dragon.” she sighed, “I meant you.” she looked up into his eyes as she noticed the sudden shattering of his poor heart at her words.

“Oh,” he smiled, still, “that’d make sense.”

“Natsu, are you okay?” she asked, raising a hand to his face as she felt like his tears were going to burst forth.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he responded, keeping his smile, “that was a great one, Luce.”

She hadn’t noticed they had stopped walking until she saw a streak of blue rub against Natsu’s legs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“Hurt me?” Natsu laughed, nervously, “with a joke like that!”

“You guys gonna keep standing there or what?” Gray stated, “we’re gonna leave you behind.”

“You can’t leave me behind!” Natsu laughed, and she could still tell she had struck a nerve with him, “You guys all joined me and Happy in the first place! Isn’t that right, Happy?” he picked up the blue cat, who jumped to lay on his head, “See, Happy said so, too!”

“You’re talking with a cat. A cat can't talk, idiot.” Gray stated.

“You’re the idiot you cold freak!” Natsu retorted and stomped over to the darker haired man as he turned to keep his pace up with Erza’s.

“I’m sorry, Natsu,” Lucy mumbled, barely audible, before she hurried to catch up with the bickering boys.

Erza set up the camp. She strung up the fabric tents, and hammered them - better than either of the boys could have done - into the ground to keep them up. Lucy stared at the feat of strength that the woman possessed. Of course, she did wear a suit of armor at all times of the day, so it made sense, even if just a little. She spread her bed for the night next to Erza’s in the tent, as Gray spread out his own beside her.

“About the dragon,” he began, and she glanced over to him.

“What about Natsu?” she asked.

“Can we use him?”

“For what?” Lucy asked, raising a brow.

“Well, I’ve been training to take down the demon lord for a while, and I’m not getting anywhere close.” he sighed, “but that beast…” he paused and glanced out to the waving opening of the tent, “he has a very large amount of magic power. With his help, I can kill the demon for sure.”

“I see,” Lucy responded, and glanced out the opening as well, “It’s not like he’s my pet, or anything, so I guess you can use him.” she flattened out the rest of her bedding.

“That’s great!” he said, a bright smile appearing on his face, “I’ll tell Erza!” he scurried out of the tent, leaving his bed half finished.

Lucy crawled out of the tent, and was met face to face with Natsu’s dragon eyes. She stumbled back onto her butt, and he reached a hand down to help her up. No scales covered his palms, and she felt his soft skin under hers. She had to admit, though, it felt like scales, to an extent.

“Sorry, did I scare ya?” he asked, as she stood up, and reluctantly let go of his hand.

“Yes,” she sighed, before looking up to meet his eyes, “why were you standing so close to the entrance?”

“Oh,” he responded, before shoving his hands into his pockets, “I was just wondering…” he trailed off, and looked back behind her to the tent, “where I was…” he trailed off again, as his eyes met hers.

“Where you were…?” she asked, urging him to continue.

He shook his head, dropping it, as a faint smile formed at the corners of his lips. His eyes still downcast, “Nothing, nothing,” he said, before looking up to meet her eyes, again, “Guess Happy’s gonna be sleeping with you then?”

“Yeah,” she answered, “don’t feel comfortable with the little cat sleeping outside the tent. Besides, Erza and Gray don’t have a problem with it.”

“Yeah, probably better for the little guy!” Natsu laughed, and Lucy swore to herself that his eyes looked a little hurt.

“Yo! Flame Brain!” Gray called, “You gonna light this fire, or what?”

Natsu glanced behind him at the dark haired man, before turning his attention back to Lucy, his wings opening and folding, “Enjoy the tent, then!” he said, and turned around, making his way to Gray, “If you’re so damn hungry, Ice-shit, then make the fucking fire your damn self!” Natsu yelled at him.

“Man, what’s got your scales in a bunch?” Gray mumbled, barely audible to Lucy, holding up his hands in defense.

Lucy picked up Happy as he purred, wrapping his tail around her legs, as Erza broke her moment of silence, “Is it alright?” she asked.

“Of course, Natsu doesn’t belong to me or anything, you guys can-” Lucy responded, but was cut off by Erza holding up an armored hand.

“No,” she stated, “treating him like an animal.”

Lucy glanced over at Natsu, before scratching Happy’s fur a little rougher, “Happy is an animal.” she stated, ignoring the question.

“I know the cat is, but Natsu.” Erza’s gaze shifted to the pink haired dragon as he laughed, having made too big of a fire, and Gray was trying to put it out. Lucy noticed it looked like ice was coming out of his hands as he did so, but it only goaded the fire on.

“Natsu is a dragon.” Lucy responded, “and he’s proud of it.”

“It doesn’t look like he’s a dragon to me,” Erza stated, as she began to walk over to join the arguing boys, “he looks like an innocent child.”

_ “Yeah, I look like a human. I want to be one.” _ Natsu words from when they had first met echoed in her head, and Happy leaped from her arms, as her strokes began to get a little too rough. She watched as the little cat marched its way over to Natsu, who picked him up and swung him around like a little child playing with his kitten, before setting him on the top of his head, proudly. The way his smile curled up, nevermind the sharp canines, when he giggled, or laughed. His playful conversations with her, and his joy for adventure. A child. Erza was right, he definitely seemed more like a child, with every passing minute of staring at him.

“You gonna just stare at the fire from there? Or ya gonna come over here and taste it?” his voice called over to her, breaking her from her trance.

“Taste it!” she yelled, and made her way over to sit beside him, “why the hell would I taste it?”

“It tastes good!” he exclaimed, as he held up a stick burning to ashes.

“I can’t eat fire, Natsu, I’m not a dragon.” Lucy replied, as he smiled.

“Oh yeah,” he said, as he opened his mouth to  _ bite the fire _ . “I keep forgetting we’re not the same.” he looked away from her as he chewed the flames emitting off the stick he was holding.

She smiled, before accepting the food that Erza was cooking on the other side of the campfire. She looked over to Gray, noticing he wasn’t wearing a shirt again, she could have sworn he was wearing one whenever they were making the beds together. She bit into the bird, as Happy clawed at it. She glared at Natsu, who lifted the cat up, and sat him in his lap, again, before lifting his wing from resting behind his back, to create a sort of wall between them.

“Thanks,” she muttered, and he smiled at her, before her attention drifted back to Gray, “Hey, Gray,” she began, “I was wondering if you use magic.”

Gray looked over at her half-surprised, his own bird leg half in his mouth. He took it out, and answered her question, “Yeah, I’m an ice wizard.”

“So that’s why you two don’t get along, fire and ice don’t mix.” she smiled, proud of her observation.

Natsu looked at her confused, and Gray shrugged, “I guess.”

“That’s stupid, Luce,” Natsu stated, leaning forward, slightly, “that frozen coal is just annoying.”

“Speak for yourself!” Gray yelled back.

“Shut up!” Erza yelled into the mix.

It was a pleasant silence for a little while, before Gray had decided to go scout the area, and Erza decided to go to bed, commanding Lucy to put out the fire when she decided to join them. Lucy nodded, in confirmation, before glancing over at Natsu. The dragon lifted the sleeping cat off his own lap, before laying him in Lucy’s.

“Going to bed, too?” she asked.

“Luce,” Natsu began, staring into the flames, “you think three is enough?”

“Three what?” she asked, “companions?” she didn’t wait for his response, “of course, it’s better to have a group than just one person, and yet, even better to not draw attention by being too large of a group, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Natsu replied, and turned his head to face her, resting his cheek on his fist, “but you guys gonna be fine with three cots?”

“Of course.” Lucy answered, before giggling, “Happy’s just gonna sleep in the bed with me, so no need to give him his own bed. Besides, we each only brought one.” She stood from her spot, and grabbed the bucket of water by them, holding Happy in one arm.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Natsu giggled, before leaning back onto his hands, “he’s small enough to fit in another person’s bed.”

Had Lucy been paying more attention to him, as she put out the fire, she would have noticed the hurt in his eyes, “I’m going to bed, Natsu, goodnight.” she stated, warmly, “Make sure you put on the cloak, we don’t want to see anything we shouldn’t.”

“Uh-huh.” Natsu replied, staring into the embers. Lucy disappeared into the folds of the tent opening, leaving the dragon alone. Gray came back shortly after, as Natsu was taking off his one-sleeved coat, and disappeared into the tent as well, giving the dragon enough privacy to transform into his given form as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Cliff-Hanger! Here we go! Also, sorry, if I accidently write these characters a little OOC, I'm just trying to adjust them to the story I put them in. Also, Erza is SO HARD to write!  
> Mind if I go ahead and rant about the 100YQ chapter?  
> Good.  
> What the heck! They just froze! Lucy thinking so lowly of herself! I mean COME ON! That's just ridiculous! She can summon two spirits at the same time, without her keys, placing some of their power onto her to create a star dress, soi she can fight as well. She has nine of the golden gate keys, and ten star dresses. And she still thinks so lowly of herself because, what? She can't beat a stronger opponent? Though, I have to say, it seems more realistic. Then when some weak person comes up to a stronger guy, whose been training for years and years, and is able to just overpower them? I'm confused. That's kinda stupid. But this was legit nice. Though, WHY COULDN'T THERE BE ANOTHER TEAM UP WITH NATSU AND GRAY! The last time I remember them actually teaming up was in the Tartaros Arc, and that was ages ago. I don't know, I just wish they could at least fight a little before being turned into ice statues. I mean, I get it, it's kinda to show how strong their opponents are, but couldn't they at least stand a little of a chance? I don't know.  
> Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it's late to say it, but I couldn't remember when I updated this last, so this might be my first update of the new year. I've been quite wrapped up in One Piece reaching 1000 chapters, and all.  
> Though, lets not get our hopes too high.  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts! It's greatly appreciated!


	16. Broken Trust

Lucy awoke from her sleep, it was still dark out, and she could barely make out the steady breathing of the armored woman beside her, and for some odd reason, Gray was sleeping above the covers in nothing but his underpants. She could have sworn, even if she had gone to bed before him, she wasn’t asleep when he came in fully clothed. Happy was nestled on her stomach, but for some reason she couldn’t sleep. She wanted to. She wanted to go ahead, and snuggle against the blue fur of the cat, drifting into a comfortable sleep, but she couldn’t. Maybe it was self-conscious that Erza or Gray would find out she was a witch by something she did in her sleep that she was unaware of.

It wasn’t like they were against her or anything, they were escaping the same land for the same reasons, and Gray admitted to her that he wanted to take down the demon lord. She lightly lifted Happy off her stomach, and laid him on the wad of ripped clothes - Natsu’s ripped clothes - and slipped out of the tent, stealthily, and quietly. She looked up at the sky, and enjoyed seeing the constellations formed. She could make out Orion’s belt, and Plue’s constellation the Canis Minor. She looked around in the sky to see if she could make out any of the other ones, hoping to some of the ones she needed to free. But to no avail.

She hung her head and walked over to where the fire had been, only to be startled by a large sleeping being by the ashes. A dragon, to be precise. Natsu. He was sleeping, and that scarf of his was still wrapped around his neck, though the cloak that she had begged him to wear was not. It was still in the pile of clothes she was surprised wolves hadn’t gotten to, though considering Natsu was a literal dragon, it made sense, since they were on the top of the food chain. She made her way over to him, now knowing what the beast was.

“Hey, Natsu,” she soothed, lifting a hand to run along the spikes on his neck, “why didn’t you put the cloak on?”

Natsu’s response was a puff of smoke coming from his nostrils, as he tucked his head further into the crescent shape his body was making. Seeing his sleeping form, and the fact that he could have scars, gave her a light idea, and tiptoed back to the tent to grab her bag. She pulled it out, and decided to sift through its contents away from awaking the two sleeping comrades of hers. She pulled out the small but sharp needle she’d use to stab into his flesh. She hesitantly hovered the needle above the scar on his neck.

“I can do this.” she said to herself, as she positioned a bowl under where she attempted to poke a hole in. “I’m sorry, Natsu.”  _ my needle’s gonna break, isn’t it?” _

She pressed the needle against the scarred scales, slipping the thin point between the scales, and pushed into it. She felt his scaled flesh give way, as she saw a small trickle of blood begin dipping out of where she put the needle. She lifted the bowl, observing the amount of blood that she had gotten, it wasn’t enough. She sighed, as she rested on her hands, and looked up at the sky. How much blood would she need to get all of the beings back?

“Ouch, that hurts.” she heard beside her, and glanced over to see Natsu, in his human form, his scarf, thankfully had fallen from his neck, resting in his lap as he sat up, wings stretching.

“Natsu!” she exclaimed, before noticing his hand reach up to his neck, “Wait!” she called, but it was too late. His blood started trickling down his neck even more, and he stared at his hand in surprise, red liquid dotting his soft palm.

“Why am I bleeding?” he asked her, his wild eyes looking over from his hand to her. She had one hand outstretched, and she was staring at his wing. He subconsciously folded his wings behind him, but her gaze didn’t move, “It’s just blood-” he began, but was cut off by her sudden approach to him, pushing his hand down.

“No, no, no, no!” she stated, one hand pushing his head away from her as her other held his arm down to prevent him from moving. She was staring at his neck.

“I’ll heal, it’s not a big deal,” he stated, annoyed, though he didn’t move his head upright, and let her send shots of stretched muscle pain down his neck. That didn’t make sense to him, since he stretches his neck all the time to get the cramps out of it.

“It’s not that,” she said, before removing her hand from his arm, to caress his neck, “It’s gone!”

Having enough of his ear touching his shoulder, he pushed it upright, and turned to face her, “What’s gone?” he asked, “there’s blood right here if you're so eager for that.”

Her eyes were still trained to his neck, “No, it’s not that,” she stated, before pushing his jaw up, “How deep do your scales go? How long does it take for your scales to heal a wound?”

“I don’t know,” he answered, pain shooting up his neck as it was pushed back further than capable, his teeth brushing together as he spoke.

“Well tell them to stop healing!” she exclaimed, which caused her to be flung off him as she turned his whole body to face her.

“Stop healing!” he exclaimed, “I can’t tell my body to stop healing! If I could, I’d die!”

“Then how am I supposed to get it out?” Lucy asked, gesturing with a palmed hand to his neck.

Subconsciously he grabbed his neck, “What do you wanna get out anyway? If you want blood, there’s some already over…” his voice trailed off as his gaze transfixed to a bowl beside where he had been laying. The mark of his dragon body was still evident in the grass.

She followed his gaze and grabbed his face to turn to her, “Look, I just need to get it out, then you can go back to sleep.”

“Why am I bleeding Luce?” he asked, ignoring her hands on his face and her question.

“Just lay down, and I’ll get it out of your neck, no problem.” she stated.

“Why is there my blood in a bowl, Lucy?” he asked, ignoring her.

She slightly flinched on hearing him use her actual name, “Numbing your neck should do the trick, right?” she asked herself, as she began pulling away from him.

“Lucy!” he exclaimed, and she froze, she heard the rustling of people moving from the tent, and she focused her gaze to the ground, not wanting to look into the dragon’s onyx eyes, “Answer my question! Why the hell is my fucking blood in the bowl you brought?”

Lucy saw the moonlit shadow of a woman and a man, the cat was probably still sleeping, but she kept her gaze away from the pink haired dragon boy holding onto her wrists as she was incapable of freeing them. She could feel his heat radiating through her body, and emitting off him, it would feel nice in different circumstances, but now it just added onto how guilty she felt. The poor dragon didn’t deserve to get his blood drained, just because he was a dragon, and she needed it. She needed the blood. She brought her eyes to meet his, and immediately regretted it.

Sure, his eyes were angry, but for some reason, she saw a look of betrayal in them, and the guilt just piled up. She was a witch. She couldn’t reveal herself to these two companions behind her, that’d spell doom for her, and they’d probably take Natsu with them. She couldn’t allow that, “I…” she dropped her eyes from his, and looked at the scar tissue on his neck, where her needle had been slammed in, “I needed it.”

“You and your crazy blood-loving antics,” Natsu sighed, “should I be concerned for my life?” he didn’t sound funny. Had he said this same thing back at her home, with that stubborn smile on his face, she would have smiled, annoyed, before telling him not to worry. That he was safe with her. He was  _ safe _ with her. The irony of the words. So far the only times he’s been harmed were  _ because _ of her.

“Natsu, let me explain, I…” she began, but the dragon let go of her hands, and placed his on the ground.

His eyes dropped, before a few red scales began to form on his face, “It might have gone better for you, had you asked.” he said, and she grabbed at his neck to get her needle out, but red scales were already forming around the scar. He shifted under her touch,  _ away _ from her. “I need to stretch my wings,” he said, before he transformed into a full dragon before her. Just as he was when she had snuck out of the tent. He pushed himself off the ground, the scarf falling around a blue cat that began running up to him. Lucy was blown back by the force of his wing beat.

“A child.” Erza spoke, as the blond elf stared up at the sky, the dragon disappeared in the dark of the night.

Gray squated next to her, “What does an elf need with a dragon’s blood?”

She glanced over at him, before scooping up Happy, still wrapped in the white scaled scarf, “Nothing.” she made her way back into the tent, upset.

Curling herself into a ball around the blue cat, her hair sprawled around her, she closed her eyes tight, hoping, wishing, that what just happened didn’t just happen. The wind collided with the side of the tent, and she could hear the muffled voices of Erza and Gray.  _ “A child.” _ Erza’s words repeated in her head,  _ “he looks like an innocent child.” _ Her voice was soothing, yet so harsh.  _ “Never met a dragon before?” _ Natsu's smirking face appeared on her mind,  _ “Turn into one? I didn’t turn into one!” _ She closed her eyes tighter, and curled more around the furball of a cat. Natsu was a dragon. He admitted it himself. He’s proud of being a dragon, it’s all over his dumb face. So why did she suddenly feel like he wasn’t one?

Why was it that when he stared into her eyes asking about the bowl of  _ his _ blood, she didn’t feel like she was extracting blood from an animal. He was an animal. He was a dragon. Dragons were,  _ are _ , animals. They weren’t humans.  _ They were not humans _ . And yet, this dragon was. Natsu looked like a  _ human _ , he acted like a  _ human _ , he sounded like a  _ human _ . He could understand the language, he laughed alongside her. Without the scales, horns, sharp teeth, narrowed eyes, and wings on his back, he was a human.  _ “I want to be one.” _ His words hit sharp along her mind, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. Why had she treated him like an animal?

His tender smile wasn’t an animal’s smile. His kind laugh, wasn’t an animal’s. His caring eyes were not an animal’s. His embarrassed face was not an animal’s. His broken heart was not an animal’s. She felt the warmth of the blue cat scurry out of her grip. Why did she always have to send the poor dragon away? Everyone left her. No one was around there for her, right? She rolled onto her back, and stared, glossy eyed at the fabric of the tent. Her hands relaxed at her sides, since she had no strength to wipe her tears with them. Was he coming back?

“Hey, Lucy,” Erza’s voice cut through her thoughts, and the flap to the tent was pushed aside by an armored hand, “Can I talk to you about something?”

Lucy’s eyes darted up to the red haired woman, who stared down at her, as if waiting for permission to enter her own tent. Lucy curled her knees to her chest as she sat up, allowing the woman to come and sit down. The armor clanked as Erza made herself comfortable. The blonde, however was not, she was anxious. Now that Natsu was gone, did they need her anymore? Heck, they probably were going to kick her out anyway, now that they could just use Natsu, knowing he wasn’t her pet. Was she going to talk about the blood? Was she going to question her about being a witch?

“Lucy, about the dragon’s blood…” Erza began.

There it was, she was doomed, “Yeah?” she squeaked out.

“How’d you get it out of him?”

“A needle,” Lucy answered, no point denying it, “Why?”

“Do you have the needle?”

“No, he slammed it into his neck when he woke up.” Lucy stated, trying to defend herself.

“The needle you used to get his blood is in his neck?” Erza repeated.

“Yes,” Lucy answered, “What is the point of this, I feel bad enough as it is…”

“Yeah, I get that,” Erza sighed, “but when we couldn’t find what was used to get the blood, we were curious on what was used, and where it was.” she brought her eyes into a serious glare that sent shivers down Lucy’s spine, “Do you think it’s healthy for Natsu to have a needle in his neck?”

“He’ll heal himself,” Lucy sighed, turning her attention away from the scarlet haired woman.

“But will the needle disappear?” Erza asked, “Or will he just close up the wound?”

Lucy’s eyes went wide, she knew about this. She was scared of it, too, but she had been more concerned about her needle, and now it was stuck in a dragon’s neck. Natsu had turned into a dragon with a needle in his neck. If the needle had just been under the surface of his skin, there was no way of knowing where it was now. How were they going to get it out, when he returned? What would happen if they didn’t get it out? What if he didn’t return, so they  _ couldn’t _ get the needle out.

“How am I supposed to get the thing out of his neck?” Lucy mumbled.

“Maybe his body temperature is hot enough that he’s able to melt the needle into oblivion.”

Lucy glanced over at the woman, was she crazy? The metal would still be in Natsu’s body even if he were able to melt it. But melting it would mean it would be more difficult to get out of his neck, and that would cause them more harm than good. She sighed, and collapsed onto her mat again. Her knees still bent, as her hands rested by her ears, “And if Natsu doesn’t come back?”

Erza sighed, “I don’t know. He’d be quite the idiot if he didn’t come back though.”

“I wouldn’t blame him,” Lucy said, “He’d been living on his own for seven years, save Happy.”

“How has he not gotten caught?” Gray’s voice sounded as the flap of the tent opened.

Lucy glanced up at him, before staring back up at the point of the tent, “Happy tells him to cover up, apparently.”

“Happy?” Gray repeated, “The  _ cat _ ?”

“Yes.” Lucy answered, and waited for another insult, but Gray just lay down on his mat, and closed his eyes to sleep. “Aren’t we going to look for him?”

“Be my guest,” Gray stated, “The guy can fly. He can cover more ground than we can in just a matter of seconds…”

“Why don’t we just ride him, then?” Erza asked.

“He’s a dragon.” Lucy stated, sternly, before complying to Gray’s statement, and pulling the blanket over herself, so she could sleep. She faintly noticed the blue fur sitting patiently at the opening, just outside the tent. His tail was still swaying inside. Waiting. He was waiting for Natsu to come back,  _ again _ . And it was her fault he was gone,  _ again _ .  _ He’s not coming back, Happy, I scared him off. I messed up. I broke that trust he had in me. _ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Writing this chapter hurt me. It really did. So, I guess I'm actually sorry about this cliff hanger.  
> \--  
> Please comment your thoughts on this whole fanfic. I've been a little absent from it recently, so I'd like to know if you still enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do ya think so far?


End file.
